Chocolate Kisses
by Hiriyou
Summary: AU, lemon, lots of pastlover conflicts! 12, 34, 113, 613 Heero, Duo, and Trowa are workers for Winner Enterprises Inc. Strong yaoi. Beware Relena and Hilde bashings, sexual situations, etc. Writing style changes severely at 9th chapter, check it out!
1. Chocolate Kisses

Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys, wish I did, but I've got to wait until I'm a millionaire to do that, and since I'm only a 39 cent-aire, I guess I can't get my hands on them yet. *pouts*  
  
Warnings: AU, lime, sap, language, OOC, relena-bashing  
  
Pairings: 3+4+3, 1+2+1 (later), 5+??  
  
Hiriyou: *hands box of chocolates to Wufei* Can we forget our first meeting and call it even? Friends? *holds out hand*  
  
Wufei: I'm happy to see you have come to a sense of honor. Very well. Friends. *takes bite out of a chocolate, then blanches* what kind of chocolates are these?  
  
Hiriyou: Chocolate-covered cherries! I love em!  
  
Wufei: I'M ALLERGIC TO CHERRIES!!! ONNA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!  
  
Hiriyou: Damn Wufei! Do you think I knew that or something?! I love cherries, should I have any reason to think you don't?  
  
Wufei: *after injecting his medicine and his face looks less puffy* sigh.. I guess that is true, I'm sorry Hiriyou. Forgive me?  
  
Hiriyou: *grins* Of course Wu-bear! *whispers to Duo as she hands him twenty dollars* thanks for the info!  
  
~~ scene change ~~ *** POV change *** //thoughts// Chocolate Kisses  
  
The gushiness of Feb. 14th was so palatable it was starting to give Duo a toothache. Going to work was going to be a pain in the ass. //Flowers and candies and hearts! Oh my! Damn, maybe I should've just called in sick today...// Winner Enterprises Inc. was the fastest growing, and now largest, corporation of industrial factories, and one Duo Maxwell was the head supervisor of employees and production in the Seattle district. He had been with the company for seven years and loved his job, in fact, he was up for a partnership any day now. Walking into his shared office, he saw an extremely extravagant sight. Yellows, pinks, whites, reds, all the colors of flowers were there and then some. Festoons of bouquets littered the entire room. Vases took up the whole floor and desks. It looked like maybe a flower shop twice the size of the office had been bought out and now the small office was where they decided to store everything. "Holy shit..." was the only thing the astounded man could think to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From somewhere among the floral ocean, his best friend, supervisor of the customers dept., Trowa Barton waded out to greet him.  
  
"Yo Tro-man! What's up with all the flowers? Who do you think they're from?" Trowa debated whether or not to say everything to Duo. He would trust him with his life, but he didn't want to see Duo get crushed.  
  
"Umm... anou... Duo... I've checked them all, they're from Quatre," then he added quietly, "I'm sorry.."  
  
Something flitted across Duo's features, but it was gone as quickly as it came, so the Frenchman couldn't see exactly what it was. "Trowa! Whadaya sayin' sorry for? What the hell would I want flowers for hmm? You know I HATE Valentine's day!" Duo said the last sentence with just a little too much emphasis, it worried his friend.  
  
Sighing in defeat, the green-eyed man said, "I know, I know..." and the two went to do their jobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Every year it's the same *damn* thing! When are they gonna realize I'm not interested?!//As part of his daily routine, he had to go to each of the factories in the greater Seattle area and check out their production rate, this meant visiting about twenty different locations, with each having about five to ten sections. And at almost every section, there was some girl who came up to him and asked him out. He had at least three dozen red roses, seven white roses, fifteen boxes of chocolates and too many teddy bears, all out in his car. He never told them the truth, he didn't care what rights' laws there were, some jerk at WEI would find *some* reason to get him fired if they knew he was gay.  
  
This one girl though, Hilde, was extremely persistent. She was the head of this section and seemed determined to give him a tour of the plant he had been to hundreds of times. She was yakking about some nonsense or other to which he paid absolutely no attention. His gaze wandered, of it's own accord of course, to the rear end of a cute *male* worker. //Damn! How long has it been since I've gotten any?//  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, can I call you Duo? Duo, what do you think of children? I've already picked out the names for mine; Nathaniel, Brittany, and Tonya Maxwell. Or maybe, instead of Nathaniel, Jerome! Well? What do you think?" Hilde prattled on at an astonishing rate. Duo snapped out of his mental calculations of how long it had been since he had last had sex. //One year, seven months, three weeks, two days... that is just way too pathetic. Am I really that sad?// The braided man was able to only catch the last bit of what Hilde had been talking about.  
  
"... Seven's great for me! See ya on Saturday!" And with that, the blue haired psycho gave him a tight hug and ran off giggling.  
  
//What the hell was that all about? Oh well, whatever...// Duo shrugged and finished his round at the factory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting into his black Toyota Celica GT (1), Duo saw a couple kissing, the woman was holding a huge bouquet of roses. A dispassionate sigh left the man's lips involuntarily and he leaned heavily on the steering wheel.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Tapping his pen languidly against the mahogany desk, Heero Yuy was bored out of his skull. This woman was more incessant than the last! //When we her inane chatter stop? What was her name again? Rebecca? Linda? Anya? What is it even? NOON! This damn woman's been talking on end for the past two hours! Can she breathe?// Then Heero looked back across the table at the blonde, slightly flushed, woman. // Do I care?// He held up his hand to signal her to stop talking, she did and took large gulps of air. "Rebecca, Linda, whatever... I need to go to lunch now..." He never got past that.  
  
"Oh, Heero!"  
  
"Mr. Yuy, please.."  
  
"Oh Heero, you're so funny! You know my name's Relena! So where do you want to go to lunch at? I know a great place downtown that features the *best* chinese food!" Looking at his watch for emphasis, he said to her, "I'm sorry, but I told a friend I'd meet them for lunch and so I have to go. Oh, and if there's anything you ever need... um... Relena?... whatever, please *hesitate* to ask!" and with that, the Asian man rushed out of the door with a blond nuisance on his heels.  
  
As soon as he was in the parking lot, he grabbed the first person he saw, he only saw their back however, taking them for a woman, because of the long rope of braided hair. Turning them around swiftly, he gave them a quick kiss, he pulled back and looked into a pair of shocked violet eyes, set into a cherubic, but very *masculine* face.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Duo was back at the WEI headquarters and getting out of his car. Roughly, but in gentle hands, he was turned around and a kiss was planted firmly on his lips. The kiss had to have lasted for only three seconds at the most, but the electricity that it arouse in him could've lasted Duo for a thousand lifetimes. He looked up in shock, into of the sexiest faces he had ever seen, not knowing why he said it, or how his body worked at all, he said in a dazed voice "Thanks."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Heero looked down at the boy in his arms and only one thought entered his mind //beautiful...// Then a warm alto voice to his ears and he was lost completely.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
He didn't notice Relena's open-mouthed gape. And frankly, he couldn't give a tiny rat's ass, him and the beautiful man stood like that for about five minutes. Heero grasping Duo's biceps, bodies touching slightly, and their faces only inches apart. Next, the annoying bitch known as Relena broke them out of their trance.  
  
"Oi! So this is your friend Heero! Hi~i!! I'm Relena, Heero's my boyfriend, do you have a girlfriend? I'd love to meet her! Oooooohhhh!!! Double date! Double date!" the annoying bitch chanted while clapping her hands.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Duo visibly winced at her screeching voice directly in his ear. He heard the man named Heero speak, and became hard almost instantly at that voice. Too bad Heero didn't say something romantic and memorable -well ok, it was really memorable!- but instead he said...  
  
"R~E~L~E~N~A!!!! I never said I would go out with you! In fact, I never will or even imagine dating you! The picture is just too gruesome! I hate you! You're an annoying bossy, over-controlling bitch, not to mention a stalker! Yeah that's right, I know you've been stalking me! I saw you drive past my house twenty-six times yesterday! If you don't quit this shit, I will take matters into my own hands instead of calling the police *again*! Do you understand?!" Heero yelled at the cowering girl, viciously.  
  
Thinking that maybe she could play off of some guilt, the Dorlian girl looked up at him with pleading blue eyes, a pouty mouth, and fake tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. All she got in return was a glare colder than an iceberg.  
  
"B-b-but Heero!!" she wailed.  
  
"No! No 'buts'! Leave me alone and that's final!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Both Duo and Relena had, by now, noticed that Heero's hands on Duo had slipped from his biceps to his waist. Relena's blazed with fury while Duo hummed in pleasure. He had always preferred strong guys, but he hated those bulky muscles, so Heero was the epitome of perfection to him. Lean muscle, in such a sleek way it reminded Duo of a panther, ready to strike. He decided he really liked being in Heero's arms, a feeling of protection and warmth washed over him as he clung to the handsome man.  
  
You could almost see the steam pouring out of the blond bimbo's ears, she stomped off, defeated. The braided man turned to the taller, stuck out his hand, and said, "Hi, I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell."  
  
*********************************  
  
Heero stared dumb foundedly at the grinning cherubic face. Next thing he knew, a hand was under a nose.  
  
"Hi, I'm Duo."  
  
He finally realized he had continued to hold a person he didn't even know, and had just kissed as well! Stepping back, he instantly regretted it as he suddenly felt unnaturally cold. He took the proffered hand and made a mental note to himself that he really liked the firmness, yet still softness, of the other's hand.  
  
"Yuy. Heero Yuy," he responded.  
  
"Well, Yuy, Heero Yuy, glad to meet ya! Though most guys aren't that direct with me!" the grinning face said with a lecherous wink.  
  
"Huh?" was the intelligent response.  
  
"I'm just kidding! Jeez! What? Never heard a joke before?"  
  
//Gods, this guy talks almost as fast as Relena.// "Do you ever shut up?" //Pouting now. Ok, not the best question, but damn is that cute!//  
  
*****************************************  
  
The tall man walked through the hallways towards the office he had visited before. The secretary didn't even try to stop him; last time she'd almost lost her job for doing so, and WEI had never laid a single person off until that moment, she knew better now. He knocked softly on the large double doors and opened then opened one. The blonde head behind the doors was turned to the windows, but he didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He turned around just to look at the brunette that had somehow captured his heart.  
  
"Hello Trowa. Nice to see you again," he purred in a husky voice.  
  
"Thanks for the flowers Quatre... There were a lot of them..." He looked away for a second. Quatre knew Trowa didn't like ostentatious displays of affection. He didn't even know that the guy he was dating was the head of his company until two weeks after they started their relationship. The Winner heir had known this when he came into Trowa's office and told him. The flabbergasted look on the usually stoic man also proved he wasn't after Quatre's money.  
  
"I'm sorry if you didn't like the amount Trowa. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I remember Valentine's Day in High School and trust me, there's no way I wanted you to feel that I was being cheap or something.."  
  
"Never! I mean.... You know that I love you, too. That's all you needed to tell me and I would've been happy. You didn't to do all that," Emerald eyes reflected compassion and understanding. Quatre hadn't told him much about what his past was like. But he knew enough; he knew that his father had died a couple of years back, leaving him the head of the company. He also knew that his sisters tormented him and a few disowned themselves from the family when they found out his sexual preferences, but there were a precious few, like Iria, who accepted him.  
  
Striding towards his lover he wrapped his arms around him and leaned his head on the flat, sculpted chest. "How was Duo? I know he mustn't be feeling all that well."  
  
Unable to keep anything from his little love, Trowa had confided in him his worries about his braided companion. About how Duo was amiable and very cheery, but always hostile and bitter about subjects like love. He didn't believe in religion and hated it when people tried to fix him up. In fact, Trowa, Quatre, and their friend in consumer's, Wufei, were probably the only people at WEI that knew he was gay. Wufei and Duo were good friends, they could never go out, considering that Wufei wasn't interested in men, but also because they were more like brothers. Duo never looked on him as anything besides that, and Wufei did the same. Many people had tried to fix Duo up with people they knew, with both sexes, but it never worked out.  
  
The secretary came into the office to deliver some papers to 'Mr. Winner' and luckily, her head was bowed down to examine the papers, giving the men just enough time to part. She smiled at them both, unknowing of the goings- on within the office and handed the papers to her boss. Then she interrupted them further, earning a scowl from Trowa, "Mr. Winner, you have that board meeting in a half hour with the chief executives. One of them is here to see you now, a Mr. Heero Yuy sir."  
  
"Ahh, yes, send him in please!" Heero was a good friend of Quatre's. Quatre had known that he was gay as well from outside sources, and had thought about setting him and Duo up together. He admitted that either one of the two men were very handsome, but he was in love with Trowa, he would never do anything to hurt him.  
  
Trowa left the office as Heero walked in. What Quatre saw was enough to give him a heart attack, Heero Yuy was smiling! Heero "Heart of Stone" Yuy was actually smiling! He was lost for words at the simple beauty of it and stuttered as he tried to voice his question.  
  
"Quatre, I just met the greatest guy in the world, and I don't know why, but I wanted to go out with him, so I asked him, and he accepted!" Heero strode up, grabbed his best friend fiercely, and gave him a huge hug. //OK, now something is *definitely* up!//  
  
"Umm... Ok Heero, can you let me go now? You're kind of cutting off my oxygen," he answered in a muffled voice.  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that Quatre, I'm just so happy right now! I might have to re-think my opinion of love from now on!"  
  
"Well, how did you meet him?"  
  
So Heero went on to explain the whole meeting of the beautiful creature. When he told Quatre that his name was Duo, his friend had a sudden intake of breath. "Huh? You ok Quat?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine Heero! Duo you say? Please go on!" He was slightly embarrassed about it, but this was perfect! The little Arabian had known those two were perfect for each other!  
  
TBC....  
  
Hope ya liked it! I'm going to come out with a sequel depending on how much feedback I get from this. You all have to let me know I'm doing good! PLEASE! Thanks everyone!  
  
(1) Ok, when I get my driver's license, I want a Yamaha or a Harley Davidson Motorcycle. But if I can't get a motorcycle, this is the car I want! It is a great car and does really good on roads. Ok, yah, that's all I wanted to say! ^_~ 


	2. Bear Hugs

Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys *cheering from characters of GW* SHUT THE F*CK UP! *everyone buy hiriyou sweatdrops*  
  
Warnings: AU, lime, sap, language, OOC, relena-bashing, hilde-bashing, oh yeah, and now we have OC!  
  
Pairings: 3+4+3, 1+2+1 (later), 5+?? 13X1 (mentioned)  
  
Wufei: *heero yuy glare-o-death aimed at Hiriyou* I know that Duo told you I'm allergic to cherries *onna*....  
  
Hiriyou: *vein popping out of forehead* Did. You. Just. Call. Me. An. ONNA?!?!?!?!  
  
Wufei: *cowers and says meekly* umm.... no?  
  
Hiriyou: *bright cheerful grin, all signs of said vein have miraculously disappeared* Oh okay then! That's a relief! I thought I was going to have to pull your intestines out through your ass, the pull them back into your body through your esophagus if you had called me an onna.... But, since you didn't, I don't need to! *sunny smile still plastered firmly on her face*  
  
Wufei *blanches*  
  
Trowa to Duo: *whispers* Remind me never to get Hiriyou angry.  
  
Heero and Quatre nod with wide eyes, everyone staring at the estranged bitch high off of a combination of PMS and schizophrenia.... (1)  
  
Hiriyou: * turns to audience* Well then... let's get on with the fic shall we?  
  
~~ scene change ~~  
  
*** POV change ***  
  
//thoughts//  
Bear Hugs  
For what had to be the hundredth time within the last hour, Heero Yuy, a man who had never *once* cared about his appearance whatsoever, was fidgeting in front of the mirror.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, his hair seemed to have a will of it's own, sticking out here and there with no regard at all for the person it was attached to. //Then again, Duo didn't say anything against the way my hair is.. Treize did.// Shaking to clear the disturbing thoughts from his head, the young man tried desperately to try and satisfy himself with his appearance.  
  
When Duo had accepted his date offer, Heero knew exactly what it was he *wanted* to do to him, but refused to do something like that until they knew each other a little better. And there was no way he would ever pressure somebody so sweet and beautiful like the braided one into something he didn't want to.  
  
The phone rang and the executive ran to it only to stumble into the table it was on. Muffling curses in his native tongue and English, he picked up the receiver, "Hello?" he said in a calm voice that didn't betray his unwavering anxiousness that it might be the gorgeous siren calling to say the date was off.  
  
"Hi Heero!" came a cheerful, sunny voice from the other end.  
  
"Oh, hey Quatre," he spoke disappointed and relieved at the same time.  
  
"Well, sorry! I know when I'm wanted!" he joked.  
  
"No! No Quatre! Don't hang up! I apologize, I guess I was hoping -and dreading- that it was Duo," Heero said hastily, he didn't his best friend thinking he didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"I suspected as much, it's quite alright Heero."  
  
Heero smiled slightly, his friend always knew how he was feeling, it was weird, but it made him happy to know that someone did.  
  
"So, what are you doing right now?"  
  
"Getting ready for my date with Duo."  
  
"Oh really? What time is your guys' date?"  
  
"7:30"  
  
Quatre almost spit out the tea he had been sipping out. "7:30?! But Heero! It's only twenty after five!"  
  
"I know Quatre.... But um.... I just kinda... wanted to be sure I looked good for our date..." the Japanese man's cheeks tinged slightly, he could tell Quatre anything and he knew he wouldn't get teased by him, but he hated admitting that he was worried about how he looked.  
  
The Asian heard chuckling from the other end and scowled at the inanimate object, knowing full well that Quatre couldn't see it.  
  
"Oh Heero..."  
  
**************************************  
  
Duo paced his living room nervously, he knew that if he didn't stop he was going to start wearing away at the ground since it seemed that the carpet wouldn't be able to take much more.  
  
"Maxwell! Will you please stop it? You're starting to give me a migraine," Wufei grumbled as he watched the young man quit walking and start to chew on the end of his braided rope of hair.  
  
"I can't help it Wu-man! I'm so worried! What if he calls the whole thing off?! God... he's really hot you know? And I don't want him to think I'm just an idiot who talks all the time you know?" the American graced his Chinese friend with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Ok, the first one, I don't *want* to know. But to the second one, yes I do know," he smirked slightly, "know that you *are* just a braided idiot that talks all the time!  
  
"Awww... Wu-bear! I love you, too!" Duo just grinned something devil-may- care while he watched his friend's face turn slightly purple.  
  
"Kisama! Maxwell! I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Will you shove your sword up my ass?" he asked in one of his most suggestive tones but the other man's face only turned creepily calm.  
  
"In your dreams Maxwell..."  
  
Large violet eyes grew even wider, then a huge grin settled onto the face attached to the violet eyes.  
  
"You.. You... You just answered to my innuendo!" he heartily slapped the Chinese on the back, "There may be help for you yet my friend!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stepping into the fancy restaurant, Heero did a quick sweep around the patrons eating and chatting merrily. Not finding the chestnut head he had been looking for, the Japanese man turned back towards the overly obnoxious waitress, who was trying fruitlessly to flirt with him.  
  
"So... What were the reservations under again?" she giggled in a valley- girl type of voice that reminded him of Relena, he winced simultaneously.  
  
"Yuy."  
  
Giggles again.. Dammit! What the hell was with those annoying giggles?! He *hated* it when girls giggled!  
  
"Right this way *sir*..." she winked at him so ostentatiously that he was surprised her nylon eyelashes didn't fall off, or that the whole restaurant didn't take notice, they looked like they had to weigh at least three pounds.  
  
He sat down at the reserved table and waited for his date in an almost neurotic state.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Twisting around like a basket case, something sickeningly cracked in his neck. //I'll have to go and make sure I don't have whiplash or something later// Then Heero got a good look at Duo. //... much later.//  
  
The braided man was fidgeting around anxiously and wringing his hands together. The other noticed that Duo kept looking around like he expected someone to come over and tell him to leave or beat him up or something. Heero's heart twinged when he dwelled on why this beauty might be acting in such an agitated state.  
  
Duo had put on simple and plain, black dress pants, a white button-down shirt, and a simple black jacket over it. The jacket had a deep royal purple trim that complimented it's wearer's eyes perfectly. The whole look itself was humble and modest, but on Duo, he was a walking, talking wet dream. And his own brown dress pants became considerably more uncomfortable than usual.  
  
//Bad! Bad Heero! No think like that! No think like that!// Berating himself for letting his hormones take over his body and thoughts, this was not going be a meaningless fuck or two and then act as if nothing had ever happened between them! He wanted, ached, to have a real relationship with this other boy that had somehow decided that Heero was worthy enough to be in his presence.  
  
"Please Duo, you're making me feel nervous, sit down please."  
  
"Oh.. Ok..." Duo still glanced around like he was expecting a herd of rampaging purple spotted elephants to come charging at him.  
  
"Umm.. Duo? Is something wrong?" Heero knitted his brows together in thought, what was going wrong? Didn't Duo like this restaurant? They could always go to some other eating place, or whatever type of place he preferred.  
  
Looking back at Heero as if he just realized he was there, the American's cheeks blushed slightly and he muttered slightly, "Wha-? Oh, no.. Nothing's wrong." He looked back down at the table and his long fingers playing with the end of his braid.  
  
Heero snorted, "Yes there *is* something wrong. I can tell Duo. Just tell me what, please?"  
  
A look of resignation crossed the other's elfin features before he sighed his response and dropped his mane, "Alright Heero, let's just say I'm a little uneasy about being in a place so... so..."  
  
"*So?*"  
  
"Posh! Fancy, elegant, expensive, or whatever other synonym you want to call it. I'm just not used to it!" Duo sighed in exasperation at his own words. //That must have been really offending// he thought, //God, I bet he'll never want to take me out again! Dammit! Why the hell did I have to open my fucking mouth?//  
  
Heero looked puzzled, confused, "Umm.. Then would you like to go somewhere else perhaps?"  
  
Duo's eyebrows came together and he tried to remedy the situation, "Oh but Heero! You made these reservations and everything! And I know that this restaurant is really hard to get in to and, no, no! Let's stay!"  
  
The Asian man smiled and tried to keep from laughing slightly. "Duo it's fine! Really it is. I just thought you might enjoy it here. We can always go somewhere else if this type of atmosphere makes you uncomfortable. Really, I don't mind at all!"  
  
Brows furrowed together and eyes looking doubtful, "You sure?" Duo asked timidly. He *really* didn't feel comfortable in fancy, expensive restaurants like this one and was anxious to be able to get out.  
  
Heero allowed a tiny smile but his eyes glowed with something undescribable, and he nodded a positive answer. Almost immediately the other's face seemed merrier.  
  
"Ok, thanks! This is great! I know a *great* place where we can go!" Duo grinned his patent devil-may-care smile and the tone made his companion slightly queasy.  
  
"O...K..." Heero replied hesitantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slinking along the maimed and demolished road in the extremely angsty neighborhood. Heero wasn't scared of many things, only two in fact; 1) Relena, and 2) Pink. But he unwaveringly believed there would be a third one added tonight and that would be discovering as to how and why Duo wanted/knew about such a place as they were approaching.  
  
The broken down and decrepit shack that had the sign "Axel's Greases" hanging above the so-called "establishment."  
  
The two men slinked up to the door and Duo pushed it open, standing back while doing so. Heero though, never being here before, got hit by a full frontal attack of a face full of acrid-smelling clouds of smoke and other noxious gases together. Once he could regain his sense of smell and remembered to breathe, he opened his eyes.  
  
Duo was already in the bar and smiling cheekily at the occupants. He waved a hand at the bartender who waved back happily. "Hey Axel! Can me and my friend here get a couple of Maxwell Specials please?" Duo put on an innocent face while Axel choked slightly.  
  
"Duo! You're the only person who can stand that concoction you brew up. And you don't want to scare away any more friends do you? You need all the ones you can keep around!"  
  
The bartender and boy laughed but something told Heero that it was joking covering up something they'd rather not think about too much. Heero realized that Duo had spoken and shook his head, "Excuse me? I'm sorry Duo, what did you say?"  
  
His eyes were warm and he just smiled at Heero, "I said, 'What do you want to drink?'"  
  
"Oh... Um.. Can I have one of those drinks you and... and.."  
  
"Axel."  
  
"Right! Axel. One of the drinks you and Axel were talking about. What did you call them? Maxwell specials?"  
  
"Uh.. Heero? Are you sure you want one of those? They're pretty strong, Axel was serious when he said I'm the only one who can stand 'em.." there was real concern dancing in the amethyst eyes, and if it weren't for Heero's extremely stubborn pride, he would've noticed.  
  
"If you can drink them so can I! Bring a pair of them on!"  
  
Sighing and shaking his head, the other man signaled for Axel to bring out a couple of shots of the infamous drink. One that sent more than one guy running to the bathroom before, and after they drank it.  
  
The bartender came back out with a matching set of noxious looking concoctions. They were fizzling and foamy bubbles were spilling over the sides. Oh yeah, and the fact that the liquid itself was a bluish-violet color didn't help to cure the Japanese man of his sudden case of the stomach flu.  
  
Duo cheerfully grappled the creation and grinned as he said, "Bottoms up!"  
  
Tentative fingers wrapped around the other glass and raised it in salutation. Slowly, it came to his lips. The stench was enough to make his eyes water, but he refused to let them spill so he downed it quickly. When Heero finally opened his eyes after that toxic beverage, he saw that Duo's eyes had become saucers. "What?!"  
  
"Heero..." then the shell-shocked face broke out in a huge, impish grin,"Way to go! Guess you can take the heat, can't you?" he slapped his companion on the back which, in turn, made said companion lurch and hold on to his stomach and rush into the grimy bathroom to hug a toilet. (2)  
  
**************************************  
  
Lounging on the bar stool, waiting for Heero, Duo Maxwell was bored stiff. //Not literally, good thing too, after the earlier one in the restaurant, I don't want to have to deal with that again!//  
  
A burly guy decide to strut up to the bar. Black leather pants, leather vest, the whole nine yards as it goes. He took one look at the violet-eyed siren and grinned something evil.  
  
"Sooooo...." the man's greasy voice reminded him of a slug,"what is such a pretty little thing like yourself doing in this place?"  
  
"Please leave me alone. I'm not interested." steeling his eyes to the liquor behind the counter and trying to get the huge guy to leave him alone.  
  
"Aww. Don't be like that! Give me a chance *gorgeous*" the tone of his voice made Duo shiver involuntarily. Then the guy put his arms around Duo and he struggled a bit. Where was Axel? Where was Heero? Why weren't any of the other patrons helping him? Couldn't they see he was in trouble?  
  
Struggling to free himself from the tight hold on his body, Duo was failing miserably. His arms were pinned to his sides and the monster behind him had to at least be a foot taller than him, over seventy-five pounds heavier too, he guessed. Thrashing his head from side to side, the guy bent his head down to Duo's ear and said, "God, you look so delicious, I just want to fuck that sweet little body, over and over again. And no matter how fast or how hard I go on you, I bet you'll like it, won't you, you little slut? Bitch. Whore. Mmmm..." Now the guy was nuzzling his neck and Duo was so disgusted with himself for letting the bear of a man get a hold on him in the first place.  
  
**************************************  
  
Still wiping his hands on the paper towel, Heero looked up to see a guy holding a struggling Duo in a tight embrace, practically raping him there. //MINE!//  
TBC...  
  
(1) Ok, I may not have schizophrenia, but when I'm on PMS, nobody gets in my way. I'm serious, a friend of mine got me a keychain that says (and I quote) "I don't suffer from PMS, but everyone else around me does!"  
  
(2) That came from a good friend of mine, Steph. It's a saying of hers; "Tequila: have you hugged your toilet today?" Oh, and about Duo's drink, I have no fucking clue what it is, but I've seen a guy drink something similar to it, minus the color. His was a greenish-brown. Ewwwwwwwwww..... 


	3. Stolen Moments

Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys *cheering from characters of GW* SHUT THE F*CK UP! *everyone but hiriyou sweatdrops*  
  
Warnings: AU, lemony goodness, sap, language, OOC, relena-bashing, hilde- bashing, oh yeah, and now we have OC!  
  
Pairings: 3x4x3, 1+2+1, 5+?? 13X1 (mentioned)  
  
Hiriyou: To everyone who's been following this story... I'm afraid our family has been decreased. By five members...  
  
*Mumbling heard from boys hog-tied on floor*  
  
Hiriyou: *quickly shoves guys under bed and places heavy blanket over hole to muffle noise* You didn't see that! *smiles brightly* Now, just read, and forget.... forget.....  
  
~~ scene change ~~  
  
*** POV change ***  
  
//thoughts//  
  
Stolen Moments  
  
The grizzled leather jockey continued to grope the boy in his arms without knowledge of the enraged Japanese man making a beeline through the bar to his person.  
  
"Excuse me," a slightly nasal voice growled in disgust, "but I do believe that *my* date would like to be put down now." Heero glared at the assailant still maintaining physical contact with *HIS* Duo.  
  
Mr. Big and Bulky turned around and simply leered at the smaller man that stood before him. "What was that gorgeous? I thought you just told me to put this delicious little bite down.... Hmm... let me think..."a quizzical look of contemplation that was far more advanced than his actual intelligence passed over his face before dissolving into the myth it was, "Don't think so! I think the two of us will just take our leave now. That is, unless of course, you want to join us as well." He grinned in accomplishment at getting out the nauseating offer.  
  
"Hmm... let me think... How about not?" with the final words the Japanese man pulled his fist back and slammed it straight into the other's nasal cavity.  
  
Releasing his death grip on Duo, Big and Bulky staggered back, "By dose! You futhing bick! You broke by futhing dose!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Reaching out for Duo, who was about ready to collapse, Heero supported him and they moved back towards the bar counter. Big and Bulky quickly got over his fazing at having his nose broken and stalked forward, intent on causing as much damage as possible without being convicted of second degree murder.  
  
Tensing at the hand that clamped down on his shoulder, the cobalt-eyed youth was going to strike and be positive of a knock-out when he heard the all-too-familiar sound of a gun cocking.  
  
"Get out Andy, I've told you before to not touch my customers, and while I know I've been pretty lenient, but you're not coming back here after that little show if you want to keep your packages. You know what I'm saying?" the tone that Axel made of his little monologue could've taken for casual, pleasant even. There was nothing pleasant about the rifle aimed between his eyes, or the glare in the older man's eyes.  
  
With a primitive grunt the man called Andy lurched in the direction of the door and left the establishment.  
  
"Hey Duo, you okay there? Sorry 'bout that but I had to go to the back to grab another case of the cold stuff."  
  
Wincing as he gingerly ran his fingers over the abused flesh of his arms, Duo replied, "Yeah Axel, hey it's ok. Heero here saved my butt," the normally spirited youth exhaled a depressed breath, "Guess I'm always getting into trouble, no matter where I go."  
  
That made Heero's blood boil some more, he turned Duo around, though noticing the wincing at his actions resolved to be gentler when touching the boy's arms. He placed a finger under Duo's chin and forced him to look at his face, "Duo, look at me. That was not your fault. Just because some neanderthals can't keep their hands to themselves or take no for an answer means nothing in the way of you or the person you are."  
  
Hearing the heartfelt words from the normally stoic man brought tears prickling behind Duo's eyes. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and then glomped his savior.  
  
******************************************  
  
Strong arms enveloped his small frame and moist lips burned his heated skin. The petite Arabian threw his head back onto his lover's shoulder as those same burning lips trailed a wet path along the pulse point of his neck. The slight teasing on his earlobe accompanying the wandering hands pulled a moan from his throat.  
  
Trowa smiled around the salty mouthful of his love's skin. Dexterous fingers worked the man in his arms free of the offending shirt and quickly pulled it off. Tweaking a nipple he worked it into hardness within seconds. Now moving his mouth was placing feather light kisses along Quatre's jaw, sliding his sweat-dampened hands up and down his sides. The silky skin beneath his fingers and the sounds emitting from his lover's throat driving his own passion higher.  
  
"Oh Allah! Trowa..... more... touch me..." the blonde executive's voice quivered with need. His eyes were half-lidded with unbridled lust swirling and marbleizing with love, lurking within their unending teal depths.  
  
Always one to comply with the wishes of his lover and not to be more of a tease than necessary -he left that to the sadistic side of Quatre that was never seen by anybody else. Dog collars, whips, strawberries and cream all went through the tall one's mind before he shuddered involuntarily at memories of past experiences with the blonde sadist. Maybe for one night he could gain some semblance of revenge...  
  
"Trowa... oh Allah Trowa, touch me... please!"  
  
Okay, maybe he could vow revenge another night. For tonight he would be gracious with his lascivious treatments. After all, how could he resist such sweet words of begging issuing from the innocuous looking mouth? Before the night was over he promised to have the same mouth spewing obscenities to make even himself blush.  
  
The Latin man growled possessively and nipped the flushed column placed so delectably in front of his vision. Making sure to bite hard enough to leave several marks, Trowa was determined to make it known to everyone else just who the little blonde tease belonged to. Panting, chest heaving, Quatre was beautiful to him. Mind made up, another guttural growl escaped him after deciding he needed to see his lover in all of his Adonis-like beauty.  
  
Nimble appendages from long-trained hours of working with cards and acrobatics unzipped the fly to his khaki pants and Quatre felt his cock growing harder than he thought was physically possible. The affronting article was rapidly discarded along with the previous shirt and his cock strained against the fabric imprisonment. A hand wrapped around his person as all coherent thought fled to the other end of the milky way.  
  
"Oh... gods... Trowa! More!... ALLAH!" Quatre screamed the only words he knew at the moment, so he repeated them over and over again. Imploring the lanky man to send him over the edge into nirvana.  
  
Finally releasing his weeping member from the dark confines of his trousers, Trowa threw the clothing to one of the corners of the room without caring their location, and continued his ministrations. Turning his love to face him he descended upon the milky chest in his face. Meeting a hard nub he worshiped it with his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, before moving to the right one and reciprocating the movements.  
  
Down further he went, using his tongue to map the trail he'd traveled so many times, pausing at the bellybutton, he flicked inside a couple of times, wringing more noises from his extremely vocal partner.  
  
Fisting his hands into the brown mane at his stomach, Quatre's nerves were on a bed of needles, every touch, every lick, every brush of fingertips trailing down his sides sent pleasure coursing up his spine, overloading his poor brain.  
  
Quatre's beatific pleading to do something finally seeped through Trowa's hazed filled brain. The hands in his hair pushed him lower and he complied easily. He could never get enough of the delicious taste of his lover and always enjoyed feasting on the hard flesh whenever possible. At night, in the morning, before work, during his lunch hour....  
  
Taking the tip into his mouth, Trowa began to suck lightly. Using his tongue to lap at the drops of pre-cum, he succeeded in frustrating the Arabian. In one fluid motion he brought the entire heated length into his mouth, nuzzling the blonde curls at its base.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Quatre screamed in ecstasy as that glorious hot, moist cavern engulfed his cock.  
  
The bobbing head strode into a spastic rhythm that kept him on the edge for a while. His tall partner finally granted mercy on his poor person though and evened out the rhythm of his bobbing and sucking while inserting a slick digit into his tight passage.  
  
//When did Trowa get lube?// his brumous mind mused. He didn't care though, all he cared for was the wondrous mouth on his cock and the slick finger inside him. It didn't fill him nearly as much as he wanted it to, then another entered and he sighed in slight relief. A third entered the gripping channel, filling him quite nicely //nice, but not perfect...// he began to alternate between thrusting himself into the hot mouth and onto the marvelous fingers scissoring and stretching him.  
  
Quatre didn't think he could take much more of the double onslaught, reluctantly, he forced Trowa's head away from his sensitive groin. Breathless, he moaned, "Trowa, I can't take any more! Take me, please!"  
  
Needing no second inclination, Trowa promptly pulled his fingers from within his lover, coated his member with the seeming-to-appear-from-nowhere lube, and positioned himself at the entrance to heaven.  
  
"Do it! NOW!"  
  
In one sharp thrust, Trowa was sheathed completely inside that silken passage. Muscles rippled around him, gripping and stroking, ripping moans from his throat.  
  
Quatre clawed at Trowa's back while he was allowed to adjust to the engorged flesh inside his rear. He didn't want adjustment time dammit! He wanted movement! "Trowa," he moaned long and sensuously, "don't do this to me, move... please!!"  
  
"When you ask so politely, how can I refuse?" a husky voiced ladled with passion and lust breathed into his ear as Trowa began to shallowly pull out of him and thrust back in.  
  
Soon a steady rhythm was built up and the Arabian had long been slammed up against the wall adjacent to the bed and now being pounded into mercilessly. In, out, in, out, the continuous motion until Trowa changed his angle slightly, hitting that spot deep inside his love that sent him stars to dance before his eyes and screams through his body.  
  
A slick hand closed around his arousal and Quatre couldn't focus after that, with a shout of his lover's name, he came, hard.  
  
The inner walls massaging his cock tightened excruciatingly and Trowa couldn't stave off his own climax any longer and filled the smaller man with his creamy seed.  
  
Exhaustion setting in, slumped against the wall, come beginning to cool and congeal, Quatre was brought back to reality from cloud #9 as that perfect length slid from his sated passage.  
  
Trowa picked him up and carried him over to the massive bed in the master bedroom of the large mansion. Laying his precious bundle down, he quickly walked on unsteady legs of strawberry jelly, over to the adjoining bathroom and picked up a dampened cloth to bring back for clean-up.  
  
Wiping away all visible traces of their past lovemaking, the blue-eyed man's face held a contented smile as the emerald eyes he'd fallen so hard and so deep for looked back at him, full of love. "Trowa?" his voice was slightly hoarse now, but he still got a reply.  
  
"Hai?" came the sleepy response  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
Trowa smiled, ever since the first time they'd ever made love, Quatre made sure to tell him he loved him, and he couldn't help but return it full force, "Ai shiteru too little one. Now get some sleep, you need it." He pulled the blankets off as they walked off into Dreamland, hand in hand.  
  
******************************************  
  
Driving down the quiet street towards Duo's home in Heero's silver BMW Z8, Duo was practically shivering from the iciness of the voice that still resounded in his head, groping him more than the octopus-arms ever could.  
  
The slimy oil of the man's voice caressed his inner thoughts, dredging every painful memory to the surface. All of the nights on the street, watching his only true friend from childhood die of cancer, being forced into the orphanage where the only adults he'd ever known that cared for him died in a kitchen fire.  
  
He felt so dirty now. Letting the bear touch him. Talk to him in ways he'd never let *anyone* talk to him before.  
  
Heero could see some of the emotions flitting across the elfin face, he could sympathize. Yes, he could very much sympathize, most thought him cold and uncaring of anyone, but that wasn't true. Treize wanted everything to be calculated and cold, Heero swore he would never be like that monster.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay right now?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine."  
  
"You don't *look* fine."  
  
"Well don't worry about the way I look!" Duo snapped, snuggling farther into the fortress of blanket that Heero had pulled up from his trunk, giving it to Duo so he'd feel safer. The violet eyes noted the crestfallen look pass over the normally impassive face and regretted being so harsh with him. After all, he was only trying to be concerned. "Gomen nasai Heero... I'm not used to people really caring about how I'm feeling."  
  
This caught the Japanese man totally by surprise, by such surprise in fact, that he almost swerved into the other lane of traffic. "Honto ni? What makes you say that?"  
  
A wry smile curled its way upon the full lips, "Oh, just life experience... Take a left, two houses off the corner is my house."  
  
Respectively keeping silent, knowing the last thing the man probably needed was to talk some more, he took the corner and spotted the right house. Seeing the.... black? house, he pulled to the curb and stopped. Turning the engine off he assisted the other in the removal of the now, turban-like cocoon blanket and helping him to the door.  
  
The door was opened and Duo nearly jumped at the sudden movement. God, he felt so skittish at the moment.. Allowing himself to be led by the strong hands that enclosed his gently, they led him up the porch, offering him unerring safety. Arriving at their destination that was only twenty-five feet from the curb, Duo had the strange sense to not let go of the other man's hands. But he couldn't invite him in, it was only the first date for crying out loud! Plus, he was still extremely rattled from his earlier experience.  
  
"Um.... Duo?"  
  
He looked into very shy, and insecure blue eyes. God, how he loved those eyes. He could so fall into them and never want to surface, with a start, he realized he was staring without answering, so he quickly spoke up so as not to look *too* foolish, "Hai?"  
  
"Um.... well.... I was just... umm, wondering.... could I... I mean..... that is to say...." Heero somewhat trailed off.  
  
Duo had to smile at the man's obvious nervousness. He thought he had an idea of what it was that he wanted to say, but he had to be sure, "Dammit Heero, if you want to ask me something just ask it!"  
  
"Duodoyouthinkyouwouldmindifikissedyou?" He slurred together in a flurry of embarrassment.  
  
Shocked at the words that had slurred into ineligibility so as he could not understand them in the least. Intelligently, he replied, "Huh?"  
  
The urge to smirk at the lost and confused expression that adorned the cherubic face won and he said it somewhat slower, still slightly rushed, "I said, would you mind if I kissed you?"  
  
A small blush crept onto the alabaster cheeks, well, that wasn't *quite* what he had been anticipating, but he felt capable of handling a kiss. "Umm.. Okay..."  
  
"Are you sure Duo?" a frown creased between the brows, "I mean, if it makes you that uncomfortable then I don't mind too much..." Heero couldn't quite keep the disappointment hidden from his voice.  
  
Smiling, Duo said easier than before, "No Heero, it's not that, it's just that I thought you were going to ask something a bit different. I would love to kiss you."  
  
A quizzical expression appeared before quickly dissipating as lids closed over heavy violet eyes and the beautiful face leaned in closer to his. Heero quietly met the other half way, lips slid over each sweetly in a chaste kiss. A pink tongue darted out to the surprised Japanese man's lips and the American smiled at his puzzlement and pushed slightly farther.  
  
Tentatively, Heero allowed his tongue to be stroked by the sweet invader into his mouth, it wasn't passionate, it wasn't lustful, it was a sweet, almost innocent kiss. Hesitantly retreating, both sets of eyes opened nearly simultaneously. Duo smiled. Heero turned one in kind.  
  
"Well, I'd better get inside now..." Duo really didn't want to go inside now.  
  
"Yeah, it is getting kinda cold out here, wouldn't want you to catch cold," Heero really didn't want Duo to leave.  
  
The door was opened and the lithe body disappeared behind it. One amethyst eye peaked out until the very end of the door closing.  
  
That was the best kiss Heero Yuy had ever had in his life. By far.  
  
TBC....  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
I would like to apologize to everyone about how long it took me to get this damn chapter out. I truly am sorry... Between my first school finals, the end of school, and a five week trip to Utah (to visit family) I haven't really had much time to write more on this fic. And for that I truly lament. Also, something else I should mention, I had this chapter half finished before my involuntary three month hiatus, and during my trip to Utah-which I got back from about three days ago-my computer crashed!!! Yeah, my mom crashed my computer, AGAIN! Also taking away all of my poems, files, *and* fics. Since I was quite the baka and didn't save all my files to disks. I had to rewrite this *entire* chapter!! Yes, I know, chastise me all you want. But remember, this is my apology. That's another reason why I have a juicy 3x4 lemon in here =^_~= Arigato Minna-san! Sayonara! 


	4. Fallen Eros

Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys *cheering from characters of GW* SHUT THE F*CK UP! *everyone but hiriyou sweatdrops*  
  
Warnings: AU, lemony goodness, sap, language, OOC, relena-bashing, hilde- bashing, OC, and in this chapter there's lotsa tasty angst!  
  
Pairings: 3x4x3, 1+2+1, 5+?? 13X1 (mentioned), 13X6  
  
*A hog-tied Wufei catapilliars his way from an extremely dark room, from which, strange and muffled vocalizations emit*  
  
Wufei: Help us! Nataku, forgive me for being weak, please forgive me but... HELP US DAMMIT! This onna is a nut! She's had us tied up and locked in that room since the beginning of the last chapter for Christ's sake!  
  
*Hiriyou walks into room chewing on a peanut-butter and marshmallow sandwich. Seeing Wufei, she stops chewing*  
  
Hiriyou: *slowly* Wufei... what are you doing out of the 'room?'  
  
*Turning his head to look at the psychopathic bitch from Hell*  
  
Wufei: AHHHH!!! HELP ME! *catapilliaring his way towards the nearest room that was not the 'room'*  
  
Hiriyou: *watching the departing gundam pilot with only wavering interest* Please read the fic, I'm going to go round up a stray... *heads after the unfortunate soul*  
  
Notes: This is a reflection chapter. There will be almost no action of the present going on in this. Most of this chapter is happening inside Heero's memories and his thoughts. If you don't want to read through it and want to get straight to some more 1+2 and 3x4 action, skip ahead. Unfortunately there is info in this chapter which *may* be used later.  
  
~~ scene change ~~  
  
*** POV change ***  
  
~*~* flashback *~*~  
  
//thoughts//  
  
Fallen Eros  
  
Walking listlessly through the door of his apartment and onto the sofa, Heero didn't even realize that the lights were still off. Lost in memories and thoughts, combining and changing, he had taken the entire trip to try and sort out his thoughts and feelings, but he still felt lost. That was the only feeling he could clearly discern.  
  
//Doesn't Duo know that I can share his pain? I've been there. I know what it feels like to feel that dirty. Like it wouldn't matter if you scrubbed past the skin, muscle, and hit bone but that you would still feel dirty. Or with millions upon millions of little crawling insects that creep under your skin, itching you, making you scratch, but forever still they bother you.//  
  
Heero's arms became suddenly itchy. Very, intensely, itchy. It was only with years of training from his bastard father and uncaring mother that he resisted the urge to scratch himself raw.  
  
//And Treize...//  
  
~*~*  
  
"Heero," the cultivated voice sneered the name out the same way he would regard a flaming bag of dog crap on his porch, "are you seriously going to wear *that*?"  
  
A still-teenager Heero Yuy looked down at the outfit he just happened to be wearing. A simple black shirt with simple jeans. A simple outfit... wasn't that what he *should* wear? "Umm... Treize? The invitation said the party was casual dress-"  
  
"Of *course* it said casual dress you idiot! That doesn't mean that people are actually *going* to dress that way! It's just put on there because it's expected on the invitation," his boyfriend (could he really call him that? Treize never allowed him to be introduced as such, merely as an acquaintance...) was forever shoving him off, or, *sophisticating* him according to Treize.  
  
"More like ornamenting..." he grumbled around his own thoughts.  
  
"What was that?!" came the shrewish snap of the older man's voice.  
  
Startled into submission,-once again-he cowered away from him and meekly answered a negative, insisting he hadn't said anything.  
  
Treize sniffed, "Hmpf, grunting again? Only speaking in monosyllables? God, I thought I'd broken you of that horrid habit, you sound like a pig in a trough when you grunt like that. You should refrain from it when we have sex as well."  
  
//Sex? What sex?// The few times that Treize 'graciously demeaned himself' to physical contact between himself and the Japanese youth usually resulted in Heero on the bed, on all fours, facing away from Treize, with a gag in his mouth, so Treize wouldn't have to see his face or hear his voice.  
  
Treize stood, primping his hair; Purposefully leaving a couple of strands out of the gel's hold in order to try and give himself a 'suave' look. Heero thought he just looked like an idiot.  
  
The closet door was opened and the ginger-haired man jaunted over to it's large, walk-in room. Shifting through, he searched until he uncovered his prize. With a slight cry of approval he snatched the apparel out of the dark and held into the light for more in-depth inspection.  
  
The outfit was simple and elegant at once, a billowy poet-type shirt of soft black and dark blue dress pants. He dragged his boyfriend over to an oriental screen and told him to try it on.  
  
Coming out from behind the screen, Treize crowed his approval, "Now *there* is something you could wear!"  
  
Heero was inclined to agree. The shirt came to his hips, covering his stomach, but the neck was open enough that it effectively gave admirers a small amount of bronzed flesh to feast their eyes on. The pants themselves were comfortable, while leaving little to the imagination. Heero knew this was a good outfit for the occasion, if nothing else, he had learned some fashion sense from his time with Treize.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mansion that this ball was at was huge. More expansive than most of the ones they went to anyway. People filed into the grand room that was lit in such ways that everyone wore a shadowed mask. //they're all wearing masks anyway, why do they need the shadows to hide behind as well? Bloody cowards...// the musings halted as a hard grip clenched his hand and he was thrown onto the dance floor.  
  
Trained gracefulness led the teenager around the room. Showing off his partner's skills while creating the illusion that he was talented as well. Treize had taught him how to dance, but mostly he just let himself glide and allowed his partner to do the actual dancing, for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His so-called "date" had meandered off someplace. //Probably to go find that slut of a blonde man whore.// Heero began to think bitterly. //Yes, I'm sure he having the suck of his life.// Then again, he couldn't really be to angry with the blonde that had flirted with his boyfriend all night, it gave him a break from the never-ending tirade of how Treize was too good for him, and how he should feel so lucky to be with him.  
  
The festiveness was lost on the Asian boy as he ascended the grand staircase in search of some solitude. A multitude of rooms ran through the corridor but the assaulting sounds disturbed him to no small extent. Moans of pleasure, cries of passion, and muffled screams of terror. One tenor voice stood out though, through it all, he could distinguish that voice anywhere. //Treize?!//  
  
Approaching the door carefully, eyes suddenly full of concern, Heero placed his ear to the door. There was definitely someone else in there, but it was definitely Treize's voice he had been listening to. A couple of deep breaths later and feigned courage he didn't really feel, Heero enclosed the doorknob in his sweating palm and flung it open before he could back off and pretend as if it never happened.  
  
Inside the bedroom his worst fears were confirmed... Treize was there... and so was the blonde slut that had hung himself all over Treize. But the worst part of it all, the part that cut him deeper than the infidelity, was that the blonde was on his *back*, *facing* Treize. Heero hadn't been taken with him facing the ginger-haired man, since the first time Treize took him... since when Treize took his virginity.  
  
"Zechs!" he came, shouting his lover's name.  
  
That hurt as well, he usually just grunted when he came inside Heero.  
  
All of it, every gesture, every touch, everything, it was all the proverbial knife in his heart. Twisting and wrenching away all the love he felt. //Was it love? Yes... for Treize? No... Why did I stay with him then?// Heero was confused, hurt, betrayed, but most of all angry. And not, 'omae o korosu,' mad.. No, no. This was the 'Quatre goin' zero-system on your ass.' In short, Heero Odin Yuy was seriously pissed off.  
  
"Treize." Heero's vocalization echoed in the almost silent room, with his *ex*-boyfriend now slumped over the man he called Zechs, both panting harshly.  
  
The aforementioned adulterer rose up sharply-quick recovery, ne?-at the sound of the teenager's voice. "Heero?! What are you doing up here?" Treize's voice, amazingly, didn't waver in the slightest at the notion of being caught in the act.  
  
"I came to find you," it was an outright lie, but Heero didn't care. Heero was pissed.  
  
"Well, you found me," he lit a cigarette, Zechs' eyes were wide, passing between the two gorgeous men in the room, but he didn't understand. Wasn't there always a lot of fighting when a partner found the other partner in bed with another?  
  
"Why?" It was a simple question, or perhaps not.  
  
Treize sighed and rose from the bed, still nude and covered in come, and walked over to his boyfriend. He stood a hefty half-foot at least above the Japanese, but the glare that he was aimed at him shot him down to equal ground. This wouldn't be easy on the teen-he knew that-but frankly, he didn't care, "Heero, you were good for awhile, but... well... it's time to admit that our sex life *is* lacking."  
  
"Like I care, I'm leaving Treize. And I never want to see your face again."  
  
"Could you please make sure to leave by sunrise? I was planning on a few... guests." the significant pause left nothing at to the true motives behind the visit of his "guests."  
  
Just as promised, Heero had his things packed (not that much really, most of their stuff actually belonged to Treize) and their was even a hair of him left in the house an hour before the sun came up.  
  
*~*~  
  
//that bastard... I hope he's burning in that Christian Hell.// Heero smirked. Yes, he did wish that, very much.  
  
Deciding that he couldn't let Duo go through the same type of purgatory (1) he did after the breakup with "The-ginger-tom-cat-slut-man-whore-who-should- have-his-dick-disconnected-and-his-balls-dipped-in-acid," as Heero had so lovingly dubbed him. Heero worked his best to formulate a plan to let Duo know just how much he cared for him in the little time they had known each other. //Mission accepted. Don't worry Duo, I *will* help you get through this!//  
  
And with his final preparations to his plan done in his head, Heero promptly let his exhausted mind and body fall deeply asleep.  
  
TBC...  
  
(1) purgatory, for those who don't know, purgatory is often referred to as the place between Heaven and Hell where sinners atone for their sins before going to Heaven. It's a Catholic thing. I'm not Catholic.... Anywho, the way I've used it here is the less referred to term of mental anguish, got that? Ok, good! ^_^  
  
Sorry this chapter was soooo much shorter than the others. It's just that I didn't know where to go with this thing. I'll start working on the fifth chapter immediately! PROMISE!  
  
Hiriyou: Please Review! I crave them! I've been feeling unloved and uncared for! *sniffles*  
  
Wufei: *now released from 'the room' and bindings so he no longer must embarrass himself with 'catapillaring'* Well maybe if you gave them some good stories to review on they might...  
  
Hiriyou: *smiling sweetly* Wu, honey, remember what happened the *last* time you pissed me off?  
  
Other G-boys: DON'T TEMPT HER FEI!!!  
  
Wufei: *blanches* Alright! Alright! Just don't do something like putting us in there again!  
  
All boys shudder.  
  
Hiriyou: *big, quivering SD eyes now* Did you really mean it when you said my stories weren't good?  
  
All: *sweatdrop* 


	5. Misdirected Affections

Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own these boys but I sure as hell own this plot. Plagiarism will be dealt with!! BEWARE!  
  
Warnings: AU, lemony goodness, sap, language, OOC, relena-bashing, hilde- bashing, OC, angst, and some slight violence... actually... it's more like a cat fight.  
  
Pairings: 3x4x3, 1+2+1, 5+?? 13X1, 13X6  
  
*All the boys and Hiriyou sitting around drinking tea from Quatre's tea set*  
  
Hiriyou: I'm glad that we're all on friendly terms again, tying you all up all the time was getting a tad annoying.  
  
Duo: Yeah we all thought so too, but... um.. Quatre...  
  
Quatre: Yes?  
  
Duo: Uh.. I can understand you having a tea set and all, I mean, you love the stuff, but...  
  
Quatre: *tightly* Yes Duo, what is it?  
  
Duo: *holding cup as far away as physically possible* Why does it have to be *pink*?  
  
Wufei: For once, I agree with Maxwell.  
  
*Heero tightens his grip around Duo's waist*  
  
Everyone else: *raise eyebrow*  
  
~~ scene change ~~  
  
*** POV change ***  
  
~*~* flashback *~*~  
  
//thoughts//  
  
*emphasis/actions*  
  
Misdirected Affections  
  
The braided man had no inkling of the inner torment his Japanese counterpart was going through, he was having his own inward battles to win.  
  
//She needs to know. This is getting insane! First she's just accepting dates that were never asked for, but now she's coming to my house expecting them! Hilde has to be dealt with. I'll just explain things to her simply, then we'll both be mature adults and go our separate ways. Who knows? We could even become friends.// Duo was preceding towards the consumer's offices to have a chat with his best friend, Wufei.  
  
//Yeah, he'll know what I should do.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what you should do."  
  
Those seven words were cold water. How could he not know what to do? Wufei *always* knew what to do! "But Wu-man!" he whined, "I need your help!"  
  
"Then why don't you tell Hilde the truth about the situation?" Wufei smirked in that 'you-know-I'm-right-but-you-don't-want-to-admit-it' way. And he was right, that's what angered Duo.  
  
"It's not like I've ever lied to the girl! After all..."  
  
"'I run, I hide, but I never lie!'" the Chinese man imitated his friend perfectly, "Yes Maxwell I know. But omitting facts like you've done is just about the same as lying."  
  
He hung his head in defeat. Wufei was right, it *was* basically the same, and Hilde deserved to know the *entire* truth. Who knows, maybe he was right earlier, maybe they would become friends.  
  
"Ok Wu-man, I'll tell her the truth, "Duo received a glare,"the *whole* truth," the glare disappeared. "But one thing, ok?"  
  
"What is it Maxwell?"  
  
Putting on his puppy eyes #5, "Come with me?" he inquired meekly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blue-haired bimbo sat on the stone park bench with her wide blue eyes, just waiting. She looked a lot like a vacant mannequin, just sitting there, staring into the abyss of space. Duo told her to meet him at one o'clock, it was now only thirty minutes until then, the German girl had already been sitting for thirty minutes, just in case he decided to be early.  
  
//After all, he wouldn't want to miss our date!// her twisted, deluded mind offered to supply as to the reason for such unaccustomed early-birdness.  
  
**************************************  
  
Duo came walking adagio, chestnut head bowed, hands stuffed into his pockets. Wufei had speculated that it would probably be better if he trailed behind a little and was more of a spectator. Duo didn't know if he could really do this. Hilde's crush on him was serious, he knew that, and he really didn't *want* to hurt her, she was a nice girl.  
  
"DUO!" A blue blurry missile came propelling itself at him at twice the speed of light.  
  
**************************************  
  
There he was! Her beautiful, wonderful, magnificent Duo! He did come! He loves her! Oh she knew it!  
  
Her friends Noin and Sally had warned her that he didn't feel that way about her, but she proved them wrong! On Monday Duo would come to her station and she'd show them just how much he loved her! //Should we start trying for the kids now, or should I wait until he proposes?//  
  
"DUO!" She couldn't wait for him to get to her, she would just have to go to him!  
  
**************************************  
  
//Shimatta!// the blue projectile barreled into his chest, strong arms encircled his chest and he found himself staring up into bright blue sky with a heavy weight on his chest, along with some very mocking snickers.  
  
"Um... *snicker* Duo, *snicker* did you know you have a *snicker* girl on your chest?"  
  
"Omae o korosu Wuffie," Duo aimed his best withering glare at his best friend before promptly shoving the offensive female off of his person.  
  
"Duo?" same sentence, only this time it was filled with confusion instead of unadulterated excitement.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Duo?" why would he push her so? Didn't he love her? Shouldn't he be kissing her, proclaiming his undying love for he eternally while producing a diamond ring and asking her hand in marriage?!  
  
Finally registering the fact of the Chinese man's presence, her mind went off on a whole other tangent. //Of course! My baby's shy! He doesn't want to look like a hopeless romantic in front of his macho friend! How kawaii!!// Hoping to smile simperingly, the girl only managed to look like a lovesick puppy.  
  
**************************************  
  
It was now or never, Wufei gave him an uncharacteristic, encouraging smile, albeit it was a small one, but it did help Duo immensely.  
  
"Uh.. Hilde listen, I called you and asked you here for a very specific reason," could he really do it? Could he really crush the girl's hopes? One look at the girls worshiping expression answered it for him. //HELL YES!//  
  
**************************************  
  
Dark blue eyes widened to their largest extent and then painfully attempted to go farther. Was he going to ask her to wed already? But that would ruin his shy air! //It must be something else.. But what?// her mind contemplated.  
  
**************************************  
  
Now that there was a spacious amount of distance between the two of them and Wufei was around to be witness in case something out of hand happened, Duo began on what promised to be a *long* discourse.  
  
"Okay, here's how it is Hilde; I don't like you. Not in the 'I don't like you as a person' way, I don't like you in the 'I don't like you romantically' way.  
  
"You see Hilde, I've never felt romantically for you, in any way, shape or form. And I do believe that you've gotten the wrong impression from my friendliness towards you," the truth was, Duo had never really been all that friendly towards the German or any other repugnant female that hung themselves over him. But he wasn't about to go speaking that to her! He was trying to be nice and considerate here!  
  
**************************************  
  
Like a lost little doggy, she just cocked her head to the side with furrowed brows at her soon-to-be-lover. His perfect lips were moving but the sounds he was making didn't make any sense to her. //Is he just playing?//  
  
[No. Of course he's not playing, you idiot!]  
  
//You again?! What are *you* doing back?//  
  
[I've always *been* back.]  
  
Hilde's blood ran cold. //W-w-what?? How is that possible?// [Simple, the medicine didn't work.] If the voice had a body, Hilde was sure it would be smirking broadly at her foolishness.  
  
//But the doctors....//  
  
[Are idiots.] 'It' interrupted.  
  
A warm, concerned, cautious voice snapped Hilde back to reality and let her two voices duel with each other all they wanted to.  
  
"Hilde? You okay?" awww! How sweet! He was worried about her! She knew he didn't mean any of that strange stuff he was saying!  
  
"Hai Duo-chan, I'm fine," she smiled coyly and looked up, Duo had started backing off at 'Duo-chan.'  
  
**************************************  
  
//OK, what the fuck is up with this girl?! I just told her I don't like her romantically and now she's acting like she's my girlfriend!// Duo was retreating at a cautious pace, he didn't want to startle her with any sudden moves.  
  
**************************************  
  
Inside the deranged girl's mind, a full out war was going on, nuclear missiles included.  
  
//HE LOVES ME!//  
  
[HE HATES YOU!]  
  
//Shut up!//  
  
[Why not kill yourself?! Then I'll have to!]  
  
//NO!//  
  
[YES!]  
  
//Listen, this is nonsense! We're disembodied entities fighting around inside my head!//  
  
[Uh, I thought *I* was the only disembodied being present, after all, we *are* fighting inside *your* head...]  
  
Hilde could hear that damned disembodied thingy-mabob just laughing away at the error in her thoughts. So she retaliated. //Listen you half-formed entity! I was *just* going to suggest that we settle this like adults!//  
  
[Ok, now *you* listen you dim-witted, blue bimbo canine! I do *NOT* take orders from you! Now, how about we enlighten the heartbreaker Duo with all of this unidentifiable rage? Hmmm?]  
  
Hilde considered it a moment, "Let's go."  
  
**************************************  
  
The Chinese man decided that Hilde really was nuts, she just stood there, staring into nothingness while Duo watched her antics, confusion written everywhere.  
  
In half a blink, Hilde had gone from just about incapacitated to just about ready for incarceration. She growled so low it was practically primal!  
  
His best friend was now, once again, on his back in the dirt with the girl on his chest, only this time the intentions weren't harmless.  
  
**************************************  
  
Breath stolen, ass hurting like hell, and harpy talons clawed at his beautiful face. Duo was pretty much screwed right now.  
  
"Ack! Hilde! Mmphfff! Listen to me! Gahhhkk!" The man couldn't even say a full sentence without fists raining down on his face.  
  
Now, he was stronger, much stronger than the girl pinning him down, but he didn't want to hurt her. //You may have no choice.// He really didn't like the fact that his subconsciousness was right any more than he liked the suggestion. Hurting people in general wasn't a pleasant thing to do, but especially when they were weaker than him and were simply confused.  
  
Unfortunately, as his own voice stated, he had no choice but to force her to cease and desist. Hilde's legs were curled under his own, effectively pinning her to him. She sat on his abdomen, alternately punching his face, slamming entire arms and even chests into his sternum.  
  
"You bastard! *punch* You're just a sick *punch* , twisted *punch* bastard! *slam* Enjoyed playing with me did you? *punch* Thought you could just play with me like a puppet and throw me away?!" the blue haired delusional emphasized the last part with a full bosom slam which resulted with her sobbing into Duo's shoulder, arms and legs still wrapped around his body.  
  
**************************************  
  
Wufei's eyes were saucers; It was hard for him to be surprised by anything, but this was a total shock to his system. //What the fuck is up with that bitch?!//  
  
When he finally realized that he was just standing at the sidelines, allowing his best friend to be maimed, he went into action to assist in the repression of the dangerous, estranged girl.  
  
"LET GO OF ME! Let go of me you! I'll kill you if you don't let go of me!!" shrieking in his ear, Chang Wufei was debating whom had the worse voice; Relena, or Hilde. //Relena. By far.// he shuddered unconsciously.  
  
He held her fast, release could prove dire. Locking her arms behind her back he noticed his friend's struggles and threw the load of garbage to the side to help him rise.  
  
**************************************  
  
//No! How could I hurt him?! How could I touch my precious baby in harm?//  
  
The voice in her mind sounded extremely smug, [Easily. That's how you could. I told you to and you did it. You really are pathetic.], a Cheshire cat was what it was, that's the only thing it *could* be!  
  
//You! YOU! You made me hurt him!//  
  
[No I didn't. I just told you to hurt him, you did it all by your little sadistic self.]  
  
//Shut up! I wouldn't hurt Duo!//  
  
[You just did] came the self-satisfied reply.  
  
Hilde grew Speed Racer eyes gazing upon her beloved Duo having to lean on the Chinese man and panting with the simple exertion of becoming vertical.  
  
**************************************  
  
//That damn bitch! She must have bruised at least a couple of ribs, if not cracking one. Fuck that hurts! God, and I wanted to try and be friends with that sadistic psychopath?!// Harsh breaths of air attacked his abused chest and he had to set most of his body weight on his friend.  
  
"Wu-man..." he coughed slightly at the pain in his heaving chest from talking.  
  
"Hai Duo?" concerned was etched thickly in the other's voice, Duo was like a brother to him, albeit a noisy, annoying, younger brother, but a brother nonetheless.  
  
"Can I kill her yet?" Duo's eyes flashed with antipathy, spoken words somber.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hn. I think that maybe we should get you to the hospital soon," his words were punctuated by Duo collapsing back to the ground, clutching his abdomen in annoyance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hospital was cold and immaculate. Everything pristine and white, also, it was more boring than a ten hour lecture on the dental hygiene procedures of a goat.  
  
BUZZ!!  
  
Everybody at the nurses station winced at the familiar noise.  
  
BUZZ!!  
  
"Three guess as to who it is..." drawled the charge nurse..  
  
BUZZ!!  
  
"I only need one," replied another, "let's see... Patient 481?"  
  
BUZZ!! BUZZ!!  
  
One of the younger nurses covered her ears with her hands, "Argghh! Just make him stop!"  
  
"I'll do it," the nurse that had guessed stood up and began to walk towards Duo's room. Hearing more than one 'Good luck,' along the way.  
  
Duo was pushing the Call button eagerly, like a child who just got a brand new toy. The aggravated hospital employee angrily snatched the buzzer out of his hands while glaring daggers at the man in the bed.  
  
"This is not a toy!" she furiously swung the device in front of humbled violet eyes, making sure he knew just how much he was pissing off all of the workers.  
  
Nearing the end of her tirade, the American heard a distinct cough, politely issued, and very overlooked by the overworked, harassed, fired up nurse.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Two heads swivelled at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing here?" Duo sounded genuinely confused as to the reasons for the unpredicted, but still very welcome, visitor.  
  
Nervousness played on the Japanese man's face, "Wufei called me, told me you were in the hospital." **************************************  
  
It was true, the Chinese man had called him, but only to ask him if he could give him a lift home. Duo had no living family, so he had Wufei down as his next of kin and now that the paperwork was finished, he had wanted to leave.  
  
Heero really couldn't blame him, he loathed hospitals as well. They always reminded him of the night his parents crashed, forcing him to find a place to live, forcing him to Treize.  
  
Shivers ran down his spine as he remembered that night painfully.  
  
All the needles sticking out of their limp forms, the gradual weakening of the heart monitors, and the finality of everything when people came to take them to the morgue. He had stayed in their room the entire time, never wanting to leave, never wanting to believe it's truth, then Treize stepped in and Heero made the worst decision of his young life.  
  
When he stood witness to the venerable nurse brandishing the ugly machine in front of the traumatized American, he could only but breathe a sigh of relief. In his thoughts only would he truly admit his axenic terror, but he was frightened that he would relieve the past. But he needn't have worried, Duo was fine, and bored... A bored Duo was a bad thing... As all of the current or temporary residents of Swedish Medical Center could testify to.  
  
"How are you feeling," he implored, desperately hoping to divert his attention to the angel lying hurt in the crisp white hospital bed.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing pretty good, I'm just bored out of my MIND!" that perfect mouth opened wide at the last word, practically inviting Heero for a taste.  
  
//Stop that! Stop thinking like that! Bad Heero!// mentally slapping himself quite a few times for his vulgar thoughts, he cocked his head, trying to think of a way to...  
  
"I think I know a way to alleviate your situation."  
  
"Huh?" with an eyebrow quirked, he looked too much like a hippie you tried to explain quantum physics to.  
  
A tiny, upward pull tugged at his lips as he riposted, "Follow me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The police officers pulled up to the glass doors of the medical building with two men in the back seat. One was grinning enough to split his head in two, the other glared at anyone who dared to look twice at them in their current state.  
  
Charge Nurse Matilda came out of the infirmary at the discovered locations of the missing delinquents. In all truths, the boys hadn't done anything serious, but still! They were in her care and up until this day she hadn't lost a patient. Damn those brats for ruining her seventeen year long record!  
  
"Yes thank you officers, we really appreciate you bringing them back to us," she never let her cold grey eyes waver from their hunched over forms.  
  
"'S no trouble at all Matilda," the officer tipped his cap at the hag of a woman then sauntered over in all his artificial authority glamour, and opened the door for the punks, "You two are pretty lucky that I'm not taking ya down to the station with me!" tipping his cap once more at the nurse, "Matilda."  
  
"Sergeant Bauga," nodding, she grappled the arms of both boys and literally dragged them back into the hospital.  
  
**************************************  
  
Released from confines of handcuffs and now listening to the endless diatribe from the grizzled old witch-bitch of a nurse, Duo, miraculously, became bored, once again.  
  
//Wonder if Heero wouldn't be too adamant against helping to relieve some of this boredom.// the braided man mused, then snapped himself from the coarse thoughts and into reality.  
  
"And now I'll just go and get the injection and you'll be all set to leave Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"Nani? I'm sorry, what was that you said?" scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Duo glanced around, hoping there were witnesses if he was attacked for a second time in two days.  
  
Glaring flaming daggers at the American, the nurse repeated herself, something she hated terribly! "I *said* 'We've checked you for rabies because of the deep cut in your right shoulder, and so, we will have to administer to you an anti-rabies injection."  
  
A look of utter horror crossed the violet-eyed American's face before he became a projectile aimed at the nearest exit. A pair of bulky orderlies latched onto an arm each and then dragged the very resistant man into his room. Screaming could be heard until they shoved his bags at him and sent him limping all the way home.  
  
TBC............  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Notes: If you're wondering why Duo was screaming so much, do you want to know where they put anti-rabies shots? They stick them in your butt! Ouch! .  
  
Hehe... I made Hilde a crazed stalking bitch.... okay, so I really did nothing at all to change her personality. You can totally tell I hate her and Relena.. Yeah, I do. ^_^ 1x2/2x1 forever!  
  
I made this chapter extra-long for two reasons: 1] I wanted to make up for the shortened chapter last time. And 2] I couldn't stop writing! Forgive me for stringing onto a creative current! 


	6. Second Chances

Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these boys... *cheering heard* SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU ALL! ::silence::  
  
Warnings: AU, lemon, sap, language, OOC, relena-bashing, hilde-bashing, OC, angst, that's all for now! ^_^  
  
Pairings: 3x4x3, 1+2+1, 13X1, 13X6, RX?? o.O ?  
  
*Everyone stares at Heero pulling Duo into death grip*  
  
Heero: *glares at Wufei*  
  
Duo: He's still not over that whole "Kill the Anger" story and, you can understand.  
  
*Trowa, Quatre and Hiriyou all nod solemnly*  
  
Wufei: NANI?! Heero no baka! That wasn't my fault! That was all Hiriyou's doing!!  
  
Heero: *still glaring death at Wufei* Hn.  
  
*Duo and Hiriyou snicker*  
  
Wufei: I can't believe you Yuy! I wouldn't touch Maxwell with a ten-foot pole!  
  
Heero: Hn. *pulls Duo tighter*  
  
Wufei: GRRRR!! I'm not even gay!  
  
Hiriyou: *smiling* not in this story you're not....  
  
Wufei: And just what is *that* supposed to mean onna??  
  
*Everyone's eyes grow very large and look back at Hiriyou, who has now crushed the pink teacup and the huge vein has returned*  
  
Hiriyou: Wufei....  
  
Wufei: *scared shitless* Hai?  
  
Hiriyou: run.  
  
~~ scene change ~~  
  
*** POV change ***  
  
~*~* flashback *~*~  
  
//thoughts//  
  
*emphasis/actions*  
  
Second Chances  
  
Duo was fully recovered from the "Rapid Hilde Attack," as they had dubbed it, and his energy had returned with a vengeance from lack of use. Unfortunately, something else was back with a vengeance as well. Or, should it be, someone?  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeroooooo!" wailed the flouncing pink powder puff.  
  
All persons in the vicinity of about a mile quailed as their ears threatened to bleed. One Japanese man in particular did his best to mold himself and become part of the fence he was walking beside, failing miserably. The contemptible woman sidled up to *her* Heero and batted her eyelashes playfully at him.  
  
"Soooo... Heero, where were you all weekend? I was searching everywhere for you!" her smile made him want to retch.  
  
"I was busy," he responded icily.  
  
The blonde difficulty latched onto the man's arm like a leech and refused to be pried loose. She just batted her over-mascara-ed eyelashes again and cooed gently. It sounded like a lawnmower chewing and grating a very ugly, floral printed plastic patio set from the 50's.  
  
"*Please* get off my arm," he managed to grind out, damn this bitch was persistent!  
  
She giggled incessantly, Heero *hated* it when girls giggled!  
  
"Alright then Heero!" she twittered again, oblivious to the death stare the other was sending her way, and moved to glomp his mid-section. Heero just stood there, shell-shocked, but not for long.  
  
"RELENA! GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
The girl's lower lip protruded obscenely, and she reluctantly loosened her arms from around his middle. His reaction was immediate, pulling out of her grasp and glaring at her.  
  
"But Heero! I've missed you so much! Come on! Just one little 'hello' kiss! Please?" she reached for him again and he astutely moved out of her harpy claws' range.  
  
"NO! Relena, get away from me! And never come back! I thought I warned you before that if you came near me I would take matters into my own hands! Now, leave me alone or I will be forced to relieve myself of you, physically," the Japanese man began stomping down the sidewalk, the other pedestrians allowing a path through as he glared at them.  
  
Heero was too far off by that time to hear the soft words Relena muttered, her tone sent shivers through everyone within hearing range. "Heero Yuy, you *will* regret that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a park about a mile from the contentious meeting, Relena Dorlian stood near a grove of trees, waiting impatiently for a very special "friend" to arrive. Spotting the "special friend" Relena proceeded to the other and embraced them in a affectionate gesture.  
  
"Hello Relena," came the voice, huskier than it should have been, had this been a normal friend-to-friend meeting.  
  
"So nice to see you again Hilde," she replied, nuzzling the other woman's neck and nibbling slightly on her earlobe.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"So, how's Duo doing?" the blonde had now moved onto her collarbone.  
  
"Ugh! Relena! People are going to see us!" though Hilde didn't seem too keen on stopping her ministrations.  
  
Smiling around her mouthful of creamy skin, "And when have you ever cared about people seeing? You and I both know you're just a little exhibitionist," she retorted smugly.  
  
"As that may be," oh gods, was Relena really slipping her hand up her blouse? "I don't want to be arrested for indecent exposure!"  
  
Reluctantly slipping her nimble fingers away from the perky breasts she had been toying with, "*Sigh* You're right," she grinned again and breathed into Hilde's ear, "So why don't we just go over to my apartment already, then?"  
  
Her response came in the form of a tortured groan, and the other woman clinging desperately to her forearms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another moan forced its way from the strained as the person currently occupied carried on with their sordid workings.  
  
"I think... oooohhhhh... that I know of a way... gaaahhhh... for us to get back at them.. AHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Unperturbed, Hilde lapped up Relena's dripping fluids, continuously flicking her tongue over the other's abused clit.  
  
After deeming her work finished, she pulled her fingers out, licking them clean, and gazing down lustfully at the sweating and panting woman laying limp on the bed, "Okay, so what's the plan?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the opposite side of town, two men stood, both nervous, both fidgeting, both totally ready to either run like a bat out of hell or ravish the other. Both unsure of which one they should do.  
  
A compromise was reached on both sides, unknowingly... "So, Duo, do you want to give it another try? I mean, I know our first date didn't go the best of ways, but I would like it if we could go out again. Please?"  
  
Heero's little speech sounded so formal, so polite, it made Duo smirk broadly, "Sure Heero, just one condition."  
  
"Ok fine, what is it," Heero was trying to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice, it wouldn't do to sound some lecherous pervert ready to get the beautiful boy into bed as quickly as possible.  
  
Duo's smirk became even wider, "I pick out the place!"  
  
//Uh oh...// rang throughout the older man's head, somehow, he didn't have a very good feeling about this...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cobalt-eyed man was forced to smile at where the braided energy ball had coerced him into going to. He had been hoping that it wouldn't be another seedy bar or worse, //But no, I was wrong// he mused wryly, looking up at the sign above him.  
  
"Wild Waves and Enchanted Village Theme Park"  
  
Heero had a seriously bad feeling about this...  
  
**************************************  
  
The wind assaulted my face, my mouth was open in a scream that had been stolen away before it had started. I was grasping the plastic cushions with all my strength, clinging for dear life while inexorably wishing it would never end. The whipping thrill of my eyes stinging, my heart beating faster than I could ever remember it doing in a long time, and the beautiful man beside him was raising his excitement all the more higher.  
  
//He looks like a Greek statue there, pure rapture... I would give anything to see him look at me with that expression.//  
  
Contrary to their sign, Wild Waves held many non-water rides, one such ride was what our couple had decided to go on. It was called "The Samurai." [1]  
  
At first Heero refused to go near the ride, stating that it offended his Japanese heritage, in truth though, he didn't know if he could handle it after the lunch Duo and him had packed away.  
  
~*~*  
  
The cobalt-eyed man stared in utter amazement as his date munched his way through half a pack of hot dogs, two giant sodas, a triple-cheeseburger, and two-thirds of a supreme pizza (without the mushrooms).  
  
Duo's black-hole gut didn't seem to notice the odd stares he was getting from the other park patrons. It wasn't as if he was messy and rude while eating, quite the opposite in fact, he wiped his face with a napkin every now and then, swept all crumbles onto the ground for pigeons, and packed away the rest of his food that Heero didn't have for his lunch.  
  
Heero's lunch consisted of a cheeseburger, two slices of pizza, and one medium soda. And yet Duo had shoveled away his food within the same amount of time as the Japanese.  
  
~*~*  
  
But here he was, Heero Yuy, on a ride that was threatening to dislodge his stomach, intestines, liver, and everything else inside of him, and he was loving every minute of it!  
  
**************************************  
  
Gods he was beautiful. Stunning worked too, but it couldn't fit the picture more perfectly than beautiful.  
  
At first he'd been a trifle reluctant, it took a few rubs against him, a little breathing on his ear and neck, and to put on my best puppy dog eyes to get him to agree. But it was all worth it, just to see him like this; Carefree, happy, genuinely having a great time. And I remember him saying so, too. Telling me that it was the best time he'd ever had. But that made me sad, why should this be the best time he's ever had? I hoped he'd just been saying that.  
  
"C'mon Heero! This can't be the *best* time you've ever had!" I was just joking.  
  
"It is," his voice was solemn and his eyes were serious, I couldn't believe it, he wasn't joking!  
  
"How can that be?" my eyes got bigger and I snapped my mouth shut, curse upon me for this damnable orifice! I could see the look in his eyes, the darkening, I knew that if he gave an answer to my question, it wasn't going to be good.  
  
"My parents were strict, and when they died, well... Treize was never one to go and just have fun like this," his eyes were distant, I don't know if he really even knew that it was me he was exposing these clearly painful memories to.  
  
Suddenly he snapped back to reality and looked at me like I'd sprouted another set of arms. I smiled a relaxed smile, denying the inner turmoil my mind was reeling with.  
  
//Treize? Who was he? Obviously a past lover, but not a very caring one by the way he said that thing about him never having fun. Did Treize beat him?// Duo's blood began to boil, feeling like it might just burn away his veins with the heat of anger and rage, fueled by thoughts that anyone could lay a finger of harm on the divine creature before him.  
  
**************************************  
  
Duo's magnificent blue-violet eyes were unseeing, he was undeniably lost in thought like I was but a moment ago. I decided to wave a hand in front of his eyes to see if I could get him back to his sense.  
  
"Huh?!" he snapped his head around a few times, "What'd you do that for?" He attempted to glare at me, okay, maybe he didn't like being brought out of his thoughts, but I think we should've left by now!  
  
"Duo," I spoke calmly, I couldn't disrupt his rough landing back into consciousness anymore than it was, "I think it's time to leave, it's almost nine and they're getting ready to close the park."  
  
That seemed to have the desired effect on the boy and he immediately acted as if his thoughts had never been. "Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Driving along in my car was strenuous at best. With the siren of a man fidgeting around in his seat with me gripping the steering wheel, my knuckles were bone white. Every time I looked at him I envisioned something that caused me to blush and avert my sight. How could I think such thoughts? He obviously wasn't ready to take that next step!  
  
//Bad Heero! Bad!// I really just wanted to bang my head repeated against the hard steering wheel without looking like a complete fool in front of Duo.  
  
His fidgeting had died down a little but it was forced calm, you could see it in his eyes, then he tried to stir up conversation, "Today was great Heero, thanks."  
  
//Right up until the end of it.// I considered just ignoring him but threw it out almost immediately, I *wanted* to communicate with him, I just wasn't quite sure of how to go about doing it.  
  
"Yeah Duo... listen, I'm sorry that I made you feel bad though. You shouldn't have to worry about my shit. Okay?" I gave him a small smile, hey! I wasn't used to expressing my emotions facial wise, ok?  
  
He suddenly became very quiesce and somber, "Did he beat you?" it was spoken without room for lies. But I couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
I knew exactly who he was talking about, but without consent my voice came of its own accord, "Who?" I glanced at him nervously.  
  
"Treize," that name, that name was my downfall, I stopped the car. We had been driving down a residential street on the way towards his house so there was no true traffic to worry about.  
  
I bowed my head, I couldn't tell him, could I? But he wouldn't, *couldn't*, forgive me if I lied to him, "Yes," it was so soft, not even above a whisper.  
  
Duo's eyes began to blaze, I wondered why. Shouldn't he be disgusted that I was so weak? That I didn't even lift a finger to stop that bastard while he rained fists and feet down on me? Of all the lying I did to the nurses and doctors at the hospital, even with all the times I was there they never bothered to delve into the truth, but he did, he was demanding it. I couldn't help it, a tear slid down my cheek.  
  
A soft, tentative hand came up and brush the crystalline droplet away from my shining eye. It was so careful, the touch, the look on his face, all of it, then he spoke to me again, "Heero, look at me."  
  
Again, this brooked no room for an argument so I raised my eyes to meet his amethyst gems of optics. //So beautiful, so warm, so... loving?// could I afford to believe that what I thought I saw in his eyes was real? That he would be there for me? My mind started shutting down as I finally noticed the gradual closing in of his own face, my eyelids became heavy, weights making my vision go dark. And it happened...  
  
We kissed...  
  
And it was the greatest thing in the world.  
  
I didn't even care to acknowledge the tears that slid freely from my eyes, they mingled with the few that made their way past his barriers, as we slowly parted, our eyes opened simultaneously. In the next moment we were joined at the lips again.  
  
This one was so unlike the former, the first being loving, understanding; This one was merely for the sheer physical joy of kissing such a person as the one in front of us. It was I who initiated it this time as my tongue crept out to lick a trail against his lower lip. He smiled against my own and opened his mouth.  
  
I plunged in greedily, mapping his mouth, marking it as my own. He seemed to know that I needed this, this contact, and allowed me my admission. Every now and then his tongue would reach for mine and we sparred for a moment.  
  
When we broke away I was astounded to find that my hand had journeyed into the thick mane of chestnut and that his own appendage resided along my jawbone, fingers playfully tugging on my ear slightly.  
  
He smiled at me, I returned it, slightly. We pulled apart completely and resumed our trip to his house. The jaunt up to his porch was uneventful, but full of side glances and "accidental" brushes against one another, a game almost. I was wishing he would invite me in, but then I knew that it would be pushing so when he did, I refused. The disappointment was evident on his face, him doing nothing to hide it, I assured him that I didn't want to push us too far too fast. He understood, his expression became compassionate, that was when I finally discovered myself that I had fallen, hard.  
  
He gave me another light kiss on the lips and smiled a loving grin that I knew I had to see again, "You know, I am *so* glad I gave you a second chance."  
  
"You and me both," he laughed, it resounded like a million bells, off of the evening sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tall Latin watched the smaller man that lay in the bed. It was still hard sometimes, to admit how much he'd changed since meeting him. Even his loudmouthed partner would rattle on about how he had opened up more, smiling even, talking more, everything he did he did it more openly.  
  
Quatre was perfection in a package to him, a walking, talking perfection. But his petite lover did much more than walk and talk... //Dammit...// Trowa cursed himself mentally for his weak resolve.  
  
Pale eyelashes laying softly on the porcelain skin tempted him. His lover would be more than compliant if he asked for help with the "problem" he had at the moment, but it was extremely rewarding just to watch him flutter in dreamland.  
  
A sigh escaped the rose petal lips and Trowa couldn't help but smile, it had taken quite a lot for him to accept that the beautiful boy laying naught but a yard from him could feel anything true for him.  
  
Memories flooded him, he watched them play out in his mind's eye.  
  
~*~*  
  
"What do I have to do to get through that titanium head of yours?!" The large outburst left the petite frame breathing heavily, then again, the hour or so of ranting and proclaiming beforehand probably helped as well.  
  
Emerald eyes became downcast, the man was ashamed that he could have such doubts, but with the life he'd held it was hard for him to accept the idea of someone loving him.  
  
Soft, compassionate hands grasped his chin gently and forced him to look into his teal eyes brimming with tears.  
  
//Crying? Why are you crying my sweet Prince?// he begins smiling and I have no idea until I realize I had thought out loud, my eyes widen.  
  
"Do you really think of me as your sweet Prince?" he asks in an innocence that I know I never beheld, even from birth I'll wager.  
  
I look down, I can't stand to see the hidden maliciousness that I'm betting will appear on his face, "Yes," it's on a mutter, barely recognizable.  
  
The soft sounds of his laughter makes me cringe, yep, I was right.  
  
"Trowa? What's the matter?" the laughter had stopped, concern replacing it quickly, I look at him in confusion, hadn't he been laughing at me?  
  
As if answering the unspoken question lingering in the soft green eyes, "No Trowa. I wasn't laughing at you! I simply thought it was funny you think of me as a prince."  
  
"But you are," simple and in complete honesty, I never could lie to him about anything.  
  
Quatre felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes again, but instead of words this time he wrapped his arms tightly around his love's torso and nestled into the strong chest.  
  
"Trowa, I love you, and if you don't believe me, tell me what I can do to make you believe because I'll never stop loving you and so you'd just better learn to live with it!"  
  
TBC....  
  
[1] "The Samurai" I must admit, is a real ride, I've been on it in this amusement park in Utah, the park is called Lagoon. It has six long arms (the samurai's katana) with room for five people on each. First they go up, then they start spinning, it puts you in every direction possible in 360 degrees! My dad got stuck when he rode on it , d'oh!  
  
Note: Yes, Most of this chapter was 1+2 so I tried to squeeze in some 3+4 near the end. I thought it only fair for the way I wrote a lemon for 3x4 in Stolen Moments and gave little 1+2 action. So yeah, and trust me when I say that I did *not* like the RxH scenes! I do not mind yuri, please don't think that about me, I fully support it, but RxAnybody is just wrong. Same for HxAnybody.  
  
Wufei: *still running from crazed Hiriyou* SAVE ME KISAMA!  
  
Duo: Hmm... let me think. *contemplating* NO! *cackles maniacally*  
  
Quatre: Duo! That's mean.  
  
Trowa: .....  
  
Duo: *innocently* Can I help it if Hiriyou is chasing poor Wuffers around this entire void where fanfic authors have conversations with their victims... *hastily* I mean, characters!  
  
Heero: Baka. You can and you know it.  
  
Duo: *grins* Well, okay yeah I can. But whose to say Wufei doesn't deserve it?  
  
Everyone else: *shrugs*  
  
Duo: That's what I thought! ^_^ 


	7. Dear John Letters

Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own this story.  
  
Warnings: AU, lemon, sap, language, OOC, relena-bashing, hilde-bashing, OC, angst, that's all for now! ^_^  
  
Pairings: 3x4x3, 1+2+1, 13X1, 13X6, RXH  
  
Wufei: *crouching behind large sofa* Is it gone?  
  
Quatre: Who?  
  
Wufei: That psychopath of a she-devil Hiryuu!  
  
Trowa: ..........  
  
Wufei: *sweatdrops* Um... Could you translate Quatre?  
  
Quatre: He said, 'She's right behind you.'  
  
Wufei: *running out from behind couch* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
*Hiryuu and Duo come out from the kitchen chewing on sandwiches*  
  
Hiryuu: What's with Wu-bear?  
  
Quatre: *innocently* I have absolutely no idea.  
  
~~ scene change ~~  
  
*** POV change ***  
  
~*~* flashback *~*~  
  
//thoughts// *emphasis/actions*  
  
::not telling...you'll know::  
  
Dear John Letters  
  
The days seemed to fly by quite quickly for the thriving couple, and soon they had been together for a month and a half! It was like bliss for them, working in the same building did have its advantages. Unfortunately for their young and primal hormones, they still refused to move to the next step of their relationship.  
  
Heero found Duo to be more than his outward appearances suggested. The ultramarine eyes hid extensive knowledge that impressed even him, a very well rounded humor, and a thirst for adventure. He could still remember fondly the embarrassing time they got incarcerated together.  
  
~*~*  
  
The American and Japanese waited patiently for the harassed nurse to finish her diatribe before shifting their eyes together. Smiles adorning their faces showed the mischievous intentions of both.  
  
"Follow me," and the Asian man was walking briskly out of the sterile room he detested, just as instructed, the other followed, extremely curious as to where this little journey would take them.  
  
As they tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, a redness burned across Duo's cheeks all the way down his neck and further, he just remembered! "Heero!" he hissed, "My clothes are still back in my room!" he looked down at himself again and the blush deepened.  
  
He looked down as well, abruptly turning away, finally noting that indeed, Duo was still dressed in only the *very* revealing hospital gown! "Um..." he was having trouble thinking straight, "Okay, I guess we'll just have to go back and get your clothes."  
  
So, turning back to whence we came, we discovered that it was, of course, easier to sneak *out* of the room then it was to sneak back *in*.  
  
Twice we were stopped, the nurses had pretty much the same thing to say; "Why the hell would you want to go in there?!"  
  
They would simply answer with smiles and walk around the stunned employee, and finally their destination was in sight. Another small grin found its way to the Asian's face as he saw the door still slightly ajar from their moment of haste.  
  
"Got 'em!" came a muffled shout.  
  
Heero peeked in to see a creamy back leading to firm globes, he blushed as tried to avert his eyes but they didn't want to seem to want to stop eating up the vision of loveliness until dark jeans came up around said backside. Duo turned around and grinned at the gaping red man.  
  
Finally realizing he'd been caught in the act, Heero did his best to look abashed while silently he was aroused like hell. Risking a glance up he saw the smiling face and violet eyes filled with amusement.  
  
"Enjoy the view?"  
  
Heat burned into his face, it had to be over a hundred in the blasted room! Didn't they ever hear of air-conditioner? Oh wait, that was him turning a deeper shade of crimson. A pale finger placed itself under his chin and made him look into still-laughing purple.  
  
"It's okay Heero," he emphasized his statement by placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Now let's go!" and the bouncing energy ball zipped out of the hospital with his boyfriend in close pursuit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GRRRR!! BAKA!" Heero was just about ready to make a gun magically appear from his pants [1] and blast all of the tiny spheres into oblivion!  
  
Musical laughter greeted him and his vision turned red upon seeing that the idiot American had somehow escaped this ball pit of Hell! "Hee-chan! You do know that you can just stand up right? The ball pit's only four and a half feet deep!"  
  
The expression of realization dawning on his features was enough to make tears stream from the braided one's eyes as he fought to keep his sides together.  
  
"Duo..." his teeth were clenched in frustration and embarrassment so he had to grind out his words.  
  
Duo stopped laughing hysterically enough to answer him, "Yeah?" he was still fighting inside himself to keep from bursting out into giggles at the look of the full-grown man wadding in a ball pit with a yellow plastic ball still stuck in his hair!  
  
Heero turned menacing cobalt eyes on him and the American blanched, "Omae o korosu!" He pulled himself out of the hellish place and took after the other who had bulleted off at the words towards the tunnels and slides.  
  
**************************************  
  
//Oh damn, he's gaining!// I'm heading off to the tunnels, maybe if I take too many turns I can lose him.  
  
//Left, right, left, left again, up, slide.... Fuck! He's running straight for me!// My legs are burning from the strain, that damn hospital made me soft!  
  
Determination to not allow his capture fueled him through the pain of straining his legs after non-use. Suddenly, his scuttling was halted...  
  
//What the fuck?!// He couldn't move! He was stuck! //Duh baka! These tunnels were made for little kids, not full-grown men!// Serious consideration of starting a war with his conscious ended by the sound of maniacal laughter drifting closer. //Shit! He's gonna get me!//  
  
**************************************  
  
Ahhhh... there he was. The purple-eyed man was an elusive minx that he intended to capture.  
  
Up ahead! There he was! Wriggling around, that denim clad ass just tempting him to do what his naughty little thoughts suggested. Trying to focus less on the fact that his face was less than a meter away from the said wriggling rear and more on grappling the abdomen attached to the enticing piece of flesh now right against his chest.  
  
"Got ya." I say it loud enough so he can hear me, but low enough to make it heavy.  
  
"Yeah you do, now... um.. Could you help me get out?"  
  
That caught me off guard. "Huh?"  
  
"Heero, I'm stuck!"  
  
**************************************  
  
Exasperated, I sigh. "Heero, I'm stuck!" //I just want to curl up into a fetus position and cry, how am I going to get out?// My thoughts are floating around through the stinging pain. Whenever I try to move around it scathes my sides and ribs.  
  
"Heero! I'm serious here! My hips are too big to go through and now I can't shoulders back out!"  
  
**************************************  
  
His voice sounded serious, and he was squirming for emphasis. That squirming around almost undid all of my resolve.  
  
It had started with that tempting view of his backside, then grabbing him around the waist, and now he was twisting underneath me and I was just about to throw caution, consequences, and all of our clothes into the wind. I had to get out of there, immediately.  
  
"Okay, Duo, I'm going to go and get help," I'm trying to calm him while screwing up my resolution to not do anything until we were both out of the plastic maze of tunnels.  
  
As I release his waist I hear him whimper, now my fist is in my mouth to stop from moaning at the sound. //K'so! I'm already hard enough to cut glass! I don't need him testing my resistance, it's thin enough as it is!//  
  
Finally, the Japanese man walking on the balls of his feet made it out of the maze. He tottered on his uneven feet over to the supervisor of the playhouse.  
  
She glared at him disapprovingly, she'd seen them come in and merely mess around. While the old grandmother-type woman thought it grand that adults stay young at heart, the two sturdy men that had come in were taking it a bit extreme, weren't they?  
  
"Yes?" she inquired frostily.  
  
"Excuse me," the young man was panting heavily, having run all the way from the ball pit and plastic jungle, "But my friend's in one of the plastic tubes and he can't get out!"  
  
Her eyes grew slightly bigger, then narrowed at him, "Then perhaps the two of you should naught have been playing on something made for young children!" she turned back to the books accounting what child was dropped off and by whom.  
  
The blue-eyed man just gaped at the bespectacled woman, well what did he expect her to do to improve the situation? "Well? What do you want me to do about it?" she glared at him above her bifocals, "You're a strapping young lad, why don't you just pull him out?"  
  
"Do you think I didn't try?!" he cried out, the man certainly had no reason to be getting hysterical, really! "Call the fire department? Right now they're the only ones who can get him loose!"  
  
The elderly lady was almost into cardiac arrest at the tone of which he spoke, it reminded her of an animal, primal, protecting its mate at all costs. "Alright..." she stuttered slightly as her pruned fingers moved to pick up the receiver and dial the fire department, her eyes never leaving the huffing man in front of her.  
  
**************************************  
  
//Where the *HELL* is Heero?!// I probably would've screamed obscenities if it weren't that his addled brain had reminded him that lingering around were small, impressionable children whose parents could slap a lawsuit on his ass for doing so.  
  
"HEERO!" he screeched in his highest voice, almost reaching a soprano... Some little kid was pinching his legs because he wouldn't move! And damn did it hurt! What sort of kids were they raising these days?!  
  
"Hey mister! Move! Some of us wanna get through you know!" the little boy behind him continued the double-fingered assault.  
  
"I *can't* you little brat! I'm stuck! Now if you wouldn't mind *stopping*!" he growled back, the impertinence of that little twip!  
  
"You can't call me a brat!" he yelled back defensively and bit his ankle!  
  
"Ack! You little whelp! When I get out of here I'm going to beat you black and blue!" he was snarling now but he didn't care, that insolent kid had bitten him! Hard! And it had hurt!  
  
"I'm telling my mommy!" the little sandy-haired kid cried out in his sobbing voice, his mommy would make the mean man pay!  
  
"Shit," he mutters, momentarily forgetting where he was, then not caring. He allowed himself to let flow a small amount of quiet colors in disdain of his situation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The firefighters that had been sent had nearly wet themselves of a full grown man with butt-length hair, arms crossed over his chest, and his waist stuck between the sections of joined plastic, glaring at them all in their fits of laughter.  
  
One of them though, had looked a little too long at Duo's back after they had to cut him out of his imprisonment and Heero was about ready to pounce on the bitch when the braided wonder bounced up and began dusting himself off.  
  
"God! I thought I was going to be stuck in there forever!" he was laughing, but the back of his legs still hurt some. That little kid would pay!  
  
An officer in a blue uniform and sunglasses walked up to the pair of them, "Excuse me gentlemen..." he began.  
  
"Yes?" It was Heero. Heero *really* did not like cops.  
  
The officer held up two pairs of handcuffs, "You're both under arrest."  
  
Duo gaped at the man, he was about to begin shouting at the injustice of it all (he really had to stop hanging out with Wufei, he was picking up some nasty habits.) when the officer slapped one of the bracelets on his left wrist and pulled it around to his back.  
  
"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," he grabbed the right wrist and had it join the left. Duo just gaped at his boyfriend in confusion and astonishment.  
  
Heero decided he had to speak up, "Excuse me, but what are we being arrested for?!"  
  
The officer just looked at him in disregard and annoyance, but answered the question anyway, "For causing extensive damage to city property, assault, and scaring little kids," the cop looked way too smug for Heero's tastes and so he glared enough to melt steel. On the officer though, it had no effect... //Must be the sunglasses// Heero growled mentally.  
  
Second set of cuffs out, he looked at the Asian man questionably, the silent message clear. 'You gonna come quietly?' Being annoyed beyond all belief, he held his wrists out for the slapping of cool metal. As his left wrist was wrenched to his back and the other pulled so it could adorn the pretty silver metal, he looked Duo in the eye and grimaced.  
  
*~*~  
  
The memory had served to warm him properly //not enough like a certain warm body though..// his subconsciousness supplied helpfully, making him slightly warmer at the thought of the lithe body of his boyfriend pressing up against him, making him 'properly' warm.  
  
**************************************  
  
Amethyst eyes darted to the handsome features he knew by heart, noticing the rare smile upon the rosebud lips. Deciding to inquire about the strange behavior, "What's up, Hee-chan?"  
  
His counterpart scowled slightly at the loving nickname. Then the placated face returned, "Nothing, just remembering..."  
  
The eyes became serious, "Remembering what?" his demeanor may be strange on the outside, but the Japanese man held some secrets he had yet to share with Duo. Just as Duo had ones he still couldn't bring himself to share with one of the few people he allowed himself to love.  
  
But instead of solemn, the smile widened fractionally, "That day, from the hospital, when the firefighters had to cut you out of the..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Duo interrupted him forcefully, he *hated* being reminded of that embarrassing moment in Maxwell history, even though it'd been weeks his face still turned pinkish whilst reminiscing of it. "That!" his eyes had alighted, they shone with mischief.  
  
"Ya know Hee-chan...That was only our first offense..." his coy smile warned the other who sharply glared at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next date resulted in a lot of hand holding, and a small amount of making out. Okay.. So they snogged most of the time. When things began getting out of hand once again, they pushed apart in silent agreement, though the longing and lust in both sets of gazes rose the temperature several degrees.  
  
Heero forced himself vertical, if he didn't go to the bathroom and relieve himself he would explode! A small cream envelope fluttered from his pocket where it had been stored and Duo quizzically eyed it as he snatched the offensive mail back up.  
  
"Hey Heero, what is that?" he tries to keep the slight hurt out of his voice but he fails, and he knows that the other notices.  
  
Blue eyes turn from the letter to the graceful man on the couch and back again, "Nothing, just a letter I got in the mail today..." he began to trail off as he turned the piece over in his hands.  
  
"Who's it from?" there was that damn hurt again! Duo had gotten worse at hiding his feelings ever since he had met the quiet Japanese man, usually he didn't regret it, but he did now.  
  
A frown marred the bronze face as he flipped it over again, "I'm not sure, it has my name and address for delivery but there's nothing to indicate who it's from." He was extremely curious, but also slightly frightened, he only received personal letters from Quatre, Relena (he shuddered silently), and Duo... Obviously Duo hadn't sent it, Relena's were always pink (another shudder), but it wasn't Quatre's handwriting.  
  
That puzzled the American, "No return address?"  
  
"Iie, none at all."  
  
Curiosity piqued, he bounced up and down on the couch and looked up at his stoic beau from his position on the couch, "Then let's open it and see what it says!"  
  
Heero shrugged, it was the logical thing to do, and with Duo, well... there was no problem the letter could present that he couldn't handle.  
  
Turning it over for inspection once again, he noted that it must have been hand made paper, the coarse texture of it suggesting expensiveness. A raised indent caught his attention, something he hadn't noticed before, a raised picture of a perfect rose. //Strange...// Slowly he opened the cream- colored envelope and tipped it over to allow a page of neat, eloquent writing... Heero's blood ran cold as ice in his veins, he knew that writing....  
  
::My Dearest Heero;  
  
How long has it been? Years I know, but I could never forget you. Your supple body, smart mouth, and the fire in your eyes.::  
  
Heero's eyes glared at the paper, Treize always did have the ability to make compliments sound like the most vulgar of speech, and vice versa.  
  
::After your sudden departure Zechs and I became a couple. Though truthfully he could never take your place.::  
  
//Take my place?// the bastard had done mostly everything he could possibly so that their relationship was as void intimately as space.  
  
::Knowing you and your suspicious nature Heero, I'm sure you're wondering as to the reason for this letter after having no contact since your leave.::  
  
Now that Treize mentioned it, he was wondering why, all of a sudden, he received a letter. Heero decided to continue his reading and try to decipher the hidden agenda that *had* to be in here.  
  
::I could try and dance around the subject but that would both annoy you and take up useless space.::  
  
That puzzled him, since when did the ginger-tom-cat-slut-man-whore-who- should-have-his-dick-disconnected-and-his-balls-dipped-in-acid care at all as to whether or not he was annoyed by something the other did?  
  
::So I shall be direct instead: I want you to come back.::  
  
The cobalt eyes almost dislodged from their sockets as he read the line of neat writing. Treize wanted him back! Was he insane?! Obviously, if he thought that Heero was really that much of an idiot.  
  
::Yes, I know that I may sound a bit strange; Asking you to return when I made no move to stop from leaving. But you must know Heero. I love you, I can't sleep, can't eat, can't do much at all without seeing the shadow of your face everywhere.::  
  
//Can't sleep? Can't eat? Good... I hope he starved to death.//  
  
::I know that all the rambling on about love in the world won't faze you. But honestly, I do want you back. All of you; heart, body, mind, and soul.::  
  
//Yeah, minus the heart mind and soul part, I'm sure// Heero made a face.  
  
::Heero... Must you be so cynical towards me? I know that you must be thinking that I only want you back for that tight ass of yours, but rest assured it's not. I do love you.::  
  
Were it not for the Japanese man's honed skills, his face would most likely show the shock he felt. Did Treize really know him so well? Or was it merely intelligent guessing? He decided that reading further was the only option.  
  
::Heero, are you in a relationship now? Forgotten all about me? Well I'm sure you do not love who it is you're with. I know you love me.::  
  
This is where Heero just laughed. It was all he could do. Not love Duo? Love Treize? //He doesn't know me as well as I'd worried about.// He merely read on with a smile in his mind at the completely unsubstantiated statement.  
  
::I know you better than you think Heero. We were together for over two years, after all. You will come back to me. I know you will. Because, while you may detest me for what I've done in the past, I've left a taste in your mouth. Lingering on the tip of your tongue, forever there, always reminding.  
  
You want what hurts you Heero. That's who you are. Do you really believe that whoever you're with right now could love you? But I do, and always will. I know what you want Heero. I know what you crave.::  
  
Heero wanted to yell at the piece of paper. Wanted to yell obscenities, that he didn't know him at all, at it. But it was just parchment stained with words from an malignant man. Poison on something that was once just innocent tree bark.  
  
::If you don't return to me it will be your downfall. This is not a threat but merely a warning.  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
Treize K.::  
  
Heero stared at the letter for a few minutes after the flourished signature. Noticing the large violet eyes from the corner of his vision, he swivelled his head to look straight into pained ultramarine.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"It's ok Heero," it was *not* okay! That bastard! Duo felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and blinked them away.  
  
Fretting over him, he could tell, Duo was not okay. //Have to prove it to him then. Grasping his chin gently, he forced the hurtful purple to look into his determined cobalt.  
  
"Duo, I think you should know..." here it comes, Duo squinted his eyes in hopes of lessening the pain. He knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth the shot, "I love *you*."  
  
The emphasis of 'you' was ended when Heero brought his lips closer to Duo's own and proceeded to kiss him soundly out of his mind.  
  
TBC...  
  
There ya go! Now ya all know as to why they got arrested! I've gotten so many questions asking about it that I thought you'd all enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Sorry it took so long though! Blame writer's block, and school! , it starts in just about a week for me!  
  
[1] Okay, for people who aren't fluent in GW cliches and jokes, Heero is known for being able to pull a gun somehow out of skintight spandex... o.O makes ya think as to what he's got going on down there! 


	8. Guilt, Regret, Forgiveness

Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys *cheering from characters of GW* SHUT THE F*CK UP! *everyone but hiriyou sweatdrops*  
  
Warnings: AU, lemony goodness, sap, language, OOC, relena-bashing, hilde- bashing, OC, masturbation, and angst, angst, angst!!  
  
Pairings: 3x4x3, 1X2+1X1, 13X1, 13X6, 6X3 o.O!!  
  
Wufei: *still running around void with thoughts of vengeful Hiriyou disemboweling him* THE CRAZED BITCH IS AFTER ME! HELP NAAATTTTTAAAAAKKKKKUUUUUU!  
  
Heero: -_-; shouldn't we tell him Hiriyou's not mad anymore?  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Hiriyou: .......*thinks*....... No!  
  
Heero: *glares* Hn.  
  
Duo: *sticks disheveled head out of bedroom* Heero! Get back in here!  
  
Heero: *glare dissolves* Baka, I'm coming.  
  
Duo: *grins* Not without me you aren't!  
  
~~ scene change ~~  
  
*** POV change ***  
  
~*~* flashback *~*~  
  
//thoughts//  
  
Guilt, Regret, Forgiveness  
  
Puffs of steam billowed out in the chilly air. It was still winter, but while spring was fast approaching, the windy air stayed.  
  
So the petite man didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed. Enjoyed watching his breath become fluffy lilliputian clouds whilst snuggling back into the protective arms surrounding him.  
  
"Little One?" came the soft tenor voice he loved so much, he smiled at the pet name.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" for someone who rarely talked, Trowa always wanted to know his thoughts, and usually found them genuinely interesting.  
  
"Oh... nothing... Just watching the mini clouds."  
  
"Mini clouds?" he raised an eyebrow at his lover, sometimes he could think up some very quirky things.  
  
The blonde head nodded slightly, making very sure not to dislodge any body part out of place.[1] "Yeah, mini clouds," he exhaled again, allowing the tall Latin to see.  
  
Emerald eyes shone with love and amusement, very quirky indeed, "I see..." The man in his arms became still and heavier than before, his breathing became deeper and more regular. Looking down at the small figure within his embrace, his heart softened a little more.  
  
"Little One..." he shook his head slightly at the beautiful man below him, carefully he bent forward in order to take his long legs out from under both of them and carried his sleeping love to the car waiting for them outside of Alki.[2]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So why not just tell him exactly how you feel?" polite, gentle, but stern, same Quatre.  
  
"I have. But I want to tell him what he *makes* me feel..." he sighed and his eyes took on the dreamy look, spacing out in the blonde CEO's office just thinking about the braided siren.  
  
The younger man cracked one of his damned annoying little secretive smiles, "Then just tell him."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I *can't*! I can't seem to get it through to him just how he makes my world spin," Heero was going off on his own tangent, Quatre let him, "How, when I look in his eyes, I can only see the future I want to have with him. The stars that someone had to have stolen and placed in those magnificent amethyst orbs.  
  
"Or the way his smile shines up my soul, makes it clean for the insignificant amount of time he graces me with it.  
  
"How I fall in love with him anew every time I see him, hear him, smell him, taste him, every little thing he does reminds me of every little reason I've come to love him.  
  
"I can't ever possibly explain that his scent is always in my nose, I breathe *him* instead of air, how I'll always remember the way he tastes. It's like eating a star you know?" the blue-eyed man sighed again.  
  
"Then why not tell him exactly what you just said to me?" Quatre received a dark glare in return for his amused commentary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much do you love Quatre, Trowa?" curious because Trowa rarely talked of his taboo relationship with their head boss, and because of his new thoughts towards his own love life.  
  
The Latin blinked in blatant surprise on his normally expressionless face, "Well..." how could he answer that type of question? "I suppose that I can't answer that truthfully Duo."  
  
Said baka looked at him with an incredulous countenance upon his own heart shaped face, "Nani?!"  
  
Trowa scowled at him, "I'm not saying that I don't love him! I'm saying that I really can't express in mere words what it is I feel for him."  
  
Astonishment was quickly replaced with his mouth forming a perfect 'o' with acceptance of the vague answer that he hadn't been hoping for.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Black shoulders shrugged in mock casualness, "No reason... Just thinking..."  
  
Quatre must have been rubbing off on the lanky man because a knowing smile flitted quickly across his features at the undercurrent hidden in the words, "Would this thinking have anything to do with a beautiful Japanese executive that you've been seeing for a while now?"  
  
Duo shifted, slightly uncomfortable at being found out, "So what if it does?" he tried to force himself to sound affronted, he just sounded annoyed.  
  
Exasperation overtook him and he sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?" usually the bouncing bundle yakked his ear off, Trowa really didn't mind, but when he was quiet and baulking it was perplexing.  
  
Pale hands fiddled around with the tail of his braid as he kept his eyes downcast and muttered, "It's just that I know that I love Heero. I've known that ever since he kissed me in the parking lot... It's just that.... well..."  
  
"Well what?" Duo may have been the closest thing he had to a best friend aside from his lover but he could be so exhausting at times!  
  
"I don't know how to let Heero know that I want to move to the next level..." the braided man pouted at his own cowardice, but he really didn't want to push Heero too fast and accidently force him away.  
  
They'd been having a wonderful time together, and his boyfriend was the sweetest guy in the world; Bringing him a rose every now and then-just for the hell of it-, telling him how beautiful he was, holding him and kissing him, and everything else, but he wanted some action dammit!  
  
Heero was damn hot and every time they got intimate it just broke off, yes he may have unspokenly agreed to it as well but all of it was so frustrating! They lived together and they still had yet to have any form of sexual experience together! Why couldn't they move on?!  
  
**************************************  
  
Jade eyes blinked... and blinked again... next level? "What do you mean by the next level?" schooled calm kept the confusion out of his voice, but it shined in his eyes.  
  
His energetic friend looked at him in disbelief, "Hello! I mean the 'next level'... you know? *Sex*?!"  
  
Schooled calm forgotten for a second, his eyes widened fractionally, "You mean you haven't had sex yet?"  
  
Duo scowled at him darkly, "What? So we're taking things slow, okay?!" his expression conveyed genuine hurt, the green eyes softened in sympathy.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, it just kind of took me by surprise. I mean, you *are* living together and all..."  
  
That caused him to throw up his arms in frustration, "You think I don't know that?! It's been driving me crazy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heavy footsteps resounded in the large office as the executive paced, gnawing on his lip in concentration.  
  
"Heero!" he looked up sharply at his friend, "Will you *please* sit down? You're giving me a headache," as if to emphasize his statement, a pounding in his head caused Quatre to gulp down a couple of Advil.  
  
//It would be better to come clean and tell Quatre.// "Quatre, there's another reason I want Duo to know how I feel about him, but I think that if I tell him he'll think I'm just saying it with nothing real behind it," his eyes lost the icy glare, became slightly more vulnerable, it was the most depressed his best friend had ever seen him.  
  
"And what reason might that be," Quatre had an idea, and he was already forming a response in his head.  
  
The Asian man sighed, "I want to take our relationship to the next step. I... I want... I want to be intimate with Duo," the thoughts of it all brought a smile to his lips.  
  
Teal eyes lit up with amusement as his suspicion was confirmed, "Well Heero, why not just talk with him about it? I can understand how you're worried about Duo taking your feelings as just excuses but I'm sure that he's sensible enough to realize that, that's just not you!" Quatre grinned for a moment, "Plus, from the way you've describe your actions towards each others, it would appear that Duo wants this just as much as you do."  
  
Tight lips relaxed slightly and allowed a small, rueful grin, "I don't think *sensible* is the right word to describe Duo..."  
  
Quatre was slightly confused at the change of subject but ran with it, "Then what is?"  
  
Heero seemed to cogitate the answer for a moment, "Either of two words would work..."  
  
"Yes?" the Arabian pressed on.  
  
A smile and deep blue eyes filled with love, "One would be *perfect*."  
  
His heart melted at the statement, he would have never pegged Heero to be such a romantic! "And the other?"  
  
Cobalt that had suddenly become riant locked on his form, "Insane."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If he was a expressive man, Heero Yuy would have been hip-scotching down to the parking garage, perhaps whistling and hugging people he knew. Heero Yuy was not a very expressive man though, so he smiled slightly and let the thoughts of making love to Duo at last float around inside his head.  
  
Riding home became more bothersome in the sense that his pants had surreptitiously become much too tight, his vision had blurred to the point where he'd almost run off the road twice, and air came to him in harsh pants.  
  
Deciding that it wouldn't be good manners to come in and talk to Duo about taking the next step with an erection to prove his point,-maybe Duo still wanted to wait?-he decided to relieve the problem somewhere besides his car.  
  
An ancient rustic gasoline station became the place of choice, in his sane state of mind he probably wouldn't have chosen it, but he wasn't in his sane state of mind and chose the first place he saw. Rushing in he took enough time to grasp the handle-knob instead of merely ripping the debilitated door off it's oxygenated hinges.  
  
He drew in a shaky breath, grappling the crumbling tiled walls, eyelids drooping heavily against the cobalt depths hazed over with lust. Trembling hands pulled off layers of debris from the walls as he reached forward to undo the belt-buckle for his pants. Erection free of the confines with only scratchy boxers preventing total freedom, the aroused Japanese man swiftly wriggled out of the business suit pants, shaking his underwear down at the same time.  
  
His weeping member stood straight and proud and his sweat-slicked hand seized himself. A grasp of pure pleasure escaped his opened mouth. Movement of his fingers flexing along the length, up and down repeatedly, caused raucous moans to come bubbling forth. Images came to his mind //Duo...// his fogged brain provided. Depictions of his boyfriend in various poses: spread open and waiting for him, on his knees ready to serve, all fours, braced against a wall... the possibilities coming to his imaginative brain seemed endless. Also, he thought about various things they could try... bondage, foods, role-playing... //Oh GOD!// his last thought brought to psyche a very detailed picture of the purple-eyed vixen in a revealing french maid's outfit. Although his imagination in vision served him well, thinking about the sounds Duo would make during sex drove him over the edge.  
  
"Nnnnnhhhh!! Duo!" the white of his eyes became visible as he spilled himself all over his hand and stomach.  
  
As his breathing softened he chanced a glance down at the mess on his once- pristine business suit. He scrunched up his nose in distaste at the thought of trying to talk to Duo while he looked like this. The towel dispenser held a few moldy tatters that he took and did his best to clean up the mess... Again, only making the situation at hand look worse than it could've been, had he left it alone.  
  
//Damn.// he frowned in contempt at the disgusting mess on his clothes. His only option was to stuff himself in his pants, make it home quickly and steal himself into a change of clothes before Duo could notice his dismay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A blood red Ferrari drove along a maze of streets and homes, the windows were tinted, but still the occupants of the car wore darkly shaded sunglasses. Two men sat in the auto, one driving, looking for the address matching the one scribbled hastily down on a scrap of paper. The passenger seemed nervous, continuously asking if they had made it finally.  
  
The car slowed to a stop in front on a conspicuous black house with light shrubbery and grasses. Perfect teeth showed in the evil grin of the driver, "We're here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero drove up to the house him and Duo shared. In truth, the house was owned by Duo, but Duo seemed to be dropping none-too-subtle hints ("Ne Hee- chan, do you like my house?" "Man, if it weren't for you living here, this place would be too big for just me!") that if their relationship got any more serious, he would gladly sign Heero in as a co-owner. But he didn't really mind that the house and most of the furniture belonged to the violet- eyed man. The Japanese man had always lived sparsely, the only unpractical thing in his house was a piece of art that he had found one day and brought home.  
  
The painting was an oil piece, black background with an opaque wall of feathers overlaid with a couple drops of blood, the only real color. It had no painter's name or even title. For some strange reason it twinged a feeling somewhere deep inside him and he could never bear to get rid of it. Duo had loved the painting from the start, in fact, embarrassedly, Heero remembered getting slightly jealous at the amount of attention his long haired love had spent on it.  
  
//What the?....// A brand new Ferrari was parked outside of the conspicuous black house. The car itself was nothing special, Quatre had a whole line up of expensive cars; Mercedes, BMW, Pontiac, and others. It wasn't the car that drove Heero's attention to try his memories, it was the color. Red cars were common, but not the deep, blood red this car was... //Treize!// dammit that name was coming up way too often these days for his tastes. Heero didn't know what the hell somebody with a blood red Ferrari was doing in front of his house, but he was about to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fuck off," the words were forced out of that luscious mouth with the bottom lip split. He could see why his ex-boyfriend would go for a beauty like him.  
  
Long chestnut silk, deep opalescent amethyst eyes, and a body that could rival any. No doubt, this little piece of ass would've been good if it weren't for the mouth on him.  
  
"Bastard! I know what you did to Hee-mmphf! Frumfph! Lumph mmm gonf!"  
  
Treize sighed in satisfaction at the silence, "Thank you, Zechs."  
  
Icy blue eyes simply stared in stony acceptance. He didn't like the way this had been going, the plan had been so simple; Get Heero, get gone. But then this young man had come into the picture and changed a lot of things. His so-called "boyfriend" said it didn't change anything, Zechs knew he was lying. They couldn't just kidnap someone and leave another there, they would either have to take the boy as well or kill him. He shivered, that was a last resort, and something he really didn't want to think about at all, but he knew the European wouldn't bat an eye to the death of the younger man. Another shiver raced up his spine.  
  
His eyes darted to the thudding sound and noticed in shock that the lively man they had found was out cold, with Treize rubbing his sore knuckles. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he cried hysterically, this was *not* part of the plan!  
  
The cold cornflower blue eyes snapped up from the limp form to form a smile colder than his eyes, "Just a little... insurance." Another sound, this time of a car door slamming, Treize's smile grew larger, showing off many teeth, "And now the real show will begin."  
  
**************************************  
  
As the chocolate topped head leaned into the doorway, he noticed how everything was dark. The hallway, the living room, the kitchen, the bedroo.... wait a minute! The bedroom door was closed. Intense eyes narrowed, Duo never closed their door.  
  
Following his instinct of dreadfully wrong, Heero treaded carefully over to the door. Voices? He leaned himself back far enough to see into the crack between the door and the wall.  
  
"TREIZE?!" he had screeched, and so as the result, both Treize, Zechs, and Duo turned their heads to look at him.  
  
The violet-eyed man attempted to yell at his boyfriend, but it only came out a muffled jumble of sounds. As his efforts to dislodge the gag in his mouth improved, he was backhanded by Treize.  
  
"Bastard!" Heero launched himself at the former, "Don't you dare touch him!" they knocked to the ground in flailing limbs, both trying desperately to fend off the barrage of attacks while still punching the other continuously.  
  
Finally the much broader man was able to throw his ex-lover off of him and stood up with as much dignity as he could muster. "Zechs," his growl belied his anger, "Go outside and make sure no one *interrupts* us..."  
  
The blonde head nodded accession and left the room. But he couldn't help the growing pit of dread bubbling in his gut. He *so* did not like the looks of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa hummed a soft tune as he walked down the avenue. Hands stuffed in his pockets, his face was expressionless, but inside he singed with contentment. He loved a man that loved him, held a great job, had caring friends, nothing could bother him today.  
  
//Hope Duo's home. Knowing him though, he could be at that one bar he loves so much. Greasy something or other....//  
  
Black brilliance came into view and the Latin knew he was almost there. The sun was bright for the time of day so he didn't see the other brilliant shine rising from the voluminous blonde hair.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Trowa....." could it really be? I thought he'd left for good... //Was this place where he came? Why was he coming here? Did he know Heero or Duo?// That last thought made fear catch in Zechs' throat... if he did... Treize would... //NO!//  
  
He maneuvered his entire body into a defensive position. There was no way he would let the beauty that left him get hurt. It may have been years ago, but the older man still loved the Latin.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
**************************************  
  
Someone called his name sharply, when his eyes fell upon the being that did, the rest of the world faded into black and red. Blonde hair had grown from shoulder blades to waist, the icy eyes were still bright, but the face had leathered, become wearier, not quite harder, just tired.  
  
For a moment, his face showed his shock, then it hardened to disdain.  
  
"Zechs...." the sound was low and dangerous, reminding the speaker of lions ready to pounce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Japanese man prepared to rush and attacker the other when a glint of steel caught his eye and he found himself staring with wide eyes at the knife against his boyfriend's throat.  
  
"Move and I'll slit his throat," Treize spoke as he manipulated Duo's head so that his left forearm was pressed against the neck and the knife against what his forearm wasn't. It would be too easy for the demented European to kill the smaller man if he wanted.  
  
Heero was stopped dead in his tracks, but if looks could kill, the glare he was sending would have sent Treize half way to China by now.  
  
**************************************  
  
//Mmmmm.... he's so hot when he's angry.// he took another look at his chestnut-haired hostage, //And this little thing is delicious in his own way, too.//  
  
Unable to resist, the ice eyes stayed trained on his ex-boyfriend as his tongue swivelled out to lick a path down his captor's cheekbone. The surprised and indignant cries and the taste made him close his eyes for a second. The boy tasted like warmed honey on homemade bread on a Christmas night when it was snowing outside and there was a merry fire roaring in the fireplace.  
  
**************************************  
  
One second, that's all he needed. Just a single second of distraction and he would kill the mother fucking son-of-a-bitch who dared to even lay a finger on the man he loved! A pink appendage darted towards a heart-shaped face and he nearly cried out, //No fucking way! If he does what I think he's going to....//  
  
Without finishing his thoughts, the blood in his veins burned holes in him. It seeped out and he was forced to stand stock still and watch the scenario imprint into his mind.  
  
The wounded, muffled cries from the captive man brought him out of his dazed state, //Treize.. that bastard! Wait! His eyes... they're... they're!// lids slid lazily shut over the stony eyes and he savored the boy's taste. That one moment of forgetfulness was all Heero needed.  
  
"ARGH!!!!" he rushed the man, no one, NO ONE touched *his* Duo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emeralds pierced sapphires, accusatorial, and the head they were fit in began to speak again.  
  
"What the *fuck* are you doing here..."  
  
Finally snapping his eyes away, Zechs averted them to a safer place, his shoes, "I'm not here because of you," he was muttering, he was pathetic! But as he looked up, it was Trowa who was surprised.  
  
"Huh?" he voiced confusion, uncaring that his mask had slipped.  
  
The blonde felt a little more confident, "Oh, how narcissistic of you," no muttering now, he was sneering, "Did you really think I could possibly want filth like you, back?"  
  
How was it, that with just two sentences out of that evil mouth, all of his confidence and security could crumble into invisible dust? The eyes were no longer sapphires of apology, they were stones of cold, hard, ice. Trowa did the only thing he could do that he thought could work.  
  
He ran.  
  
He ran, and ran, and ran. He didn't stop running until he tripped over a small child's toy he had been negligent to leave unnoticed. And as the solid concrete met him enthusiastically, he could feel the rips in his jeans and sweater. But that was dim, what he could really feel was the pain and betrayal, and hatred, in his heart.  
  
The pain and betrayal came from the thoughts that flooded his mind at the sight and sound of his old lover. But the hatred, oh the hatred, that came because he-even if it were just a second, it still came-had *wanted* Zechs to tell he had come back for him. To take him in his arms and tell him that everything was a mistake, Otto and Alex and Mueller, they were all mistakes. Tears began to slip down the sides of his face and offer themselves to the thirsty ground.  
  
Quatre! Oh GOD! His sweet, loving, adorable, innocent, little Quatre! No... that wasn't right.... he didn't have the right to call Quatre his after that wanting for Zechs to take him back. He didn't deserve Quatre at all. But he couldn't reverse what he'd done, he'd just have to confess it to the one he *truly* loved, and hope that Quatre would just throw him out and not beat him. //Though,// his mind voiced, //you don't even deserve *that* kindness.// And Trowa had to agree with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood was splattered on the ground. More was on his clothes. But the bastard was out cold and his boyfriend was safe. Heero didn't care what the hell he may have done to himself or Treize, he just wanted the asshole gone from his life forever and to be able to love Duo.  
  
Absentmindedly, he brushed the back of his left hand across his mouth. It came back bloody. Or maybe it was the blood that had already been on his hand. He didn't care which it was.  
  
Duo's muffled curse hit his ears and he snapped back to reality. //Duo!// The jovial man was still restrained, so Heero undid the knot with steady fingers and removed the gag.  
  
**************************************  
  
Broken coughing came as the smaller man tried to find his voice again. Bits of fabric fluff had become lodged in his throat and it itched like hell. He gratefully chugged the entire glass of water that was held out to him by his boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks," he winced at the roughness of his voice. The cords in his throat were raw and it hurt to use them.  
  
A bronze hand was held out for him, awaiting to help him rise. He took it and was pulled gently into the arms of his boyfriend, the American savored the feeling of safety and comfort as long as he could.  
  
Unfortunately, that time was up much too soon for either to be content with. Zechs had heard the noises and came to investigate. He had looked shocked to find his lover unconscious and in a heap of a mess with congealing blood in his hair, nose, and his hands. After the shock though, his face cooled back to a calm indifference with an air of antipathy.  
  
The blonde haired man turned back to the other two; Heero stepped in front of Duo with the threat of murder in his wild eyes. But Zechs beat him to it and raised an open hand, "Don't worry, I care not about you and him. Just, call the police," motioning his head to indicate the man out cold on the floor.  
  
He had expected them to be shocked, surprised, even angry or at least suspicious about his sudden compliancy. But the Japanese man just nodded his head determinedly and went to the phone. His counterpart did look puzzled, so he decided to give him an answer to the unstated question, "I'm tired of running from my problems and responsibilities. It's time to just face the music and hope for the best."  
  
Duo managed to look sympathizing in Zechs' eyes, "We'll tell them it was all him...." But the blonde cut him off quickly.  
  
"Don't. It would be the same as running, and even if I didn't help him, I didn't help you either."  
  
Violet eyes became warmer towards him and the brown head nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Besides, if I give myself up and agree to testify against Treize, I should be able to get a shortened sentence."  
  
Heero had arrived back into the room and immediately slipped a protective arm around his boyfriend's waist, not that said boyfriend minded at all, though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked down at the man sobbing into his hip and gave a look of pleading to his tall Arabian friend. Nodding in acceptance the larger-than-life manservant left the room.  
  
Once the heavy oak doors were closed, Quatre immediately sank down to his knees and wrapped shaking limbs around his lover.  
  
"Trowa? Trowa what's wrong... Please tell me Trowa!" now the tall man was using his Armani business shirt to soak up his tears, but he didn't care, all he cared about was the fact that he wasn't speaking to him, he was just crying!  
  
"Please Trowa! You're starting to scare me!" there was an audible break in his voice.  
  
Almost instantly the waterworks ended, some sobs escaped and his body convulsed a few times, but for the most part he became silent once more. Now that he was calmer, the blonde man tried again, "Trowa?......"  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre..." a mere whisper, barely heard, "I'm so sorry..... I didn't mean to do this to you," now his eyes were saucers, what had he done?!  
  
He forced his green-eyed love to look him in the eye, "Trowa? What did you do?" his brow knit with concern and anxiousness, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear the answer. A new outbreak of bawling erupted and the brown head was on his chest, arms firmly around his torso.  
  
"Zechs........" was all he would murmur before pressing a firm kiss to Quatre's lips. Unfortunately, the poor confused little blonde interpreted the move and words wrongly, and so his eyes warmed.  
  
"Do you want to have sex, Trowa? Is that it," the last was more of a statement, but he suddenly got the feeling it was the wrong thing to say because Trowa pulled back immediately and looked into his eyes, horrified.  
  
When he opened his mouth, it was wide, like he was screaming... but it sounded calm, like his regular voice, only with an undercurrent of astonishment, "Sex? Quatre... I don't deserve anything from you. Much less sex!"  
  
Quatre just looked back at him, perfectly puzzled.  
  
"Don't you know what I did!" Trowa shook him slightly, like trying to knock sense into him.  
  
Now he was just being silly! "Of course I don't know Trowa!" he had snapped, it was just so irritating at times! "You won't tell me," he continued a bit more comfortingly, upon noticing the flinch at his harsh tone.  
  
**************************************  
  
The Latin man had calmed and now that his throat was raw, eyes dry, and face cooled, he decided to recount the events that led to unprecedented bawling. A sigh found its way out though, and the air helped to him to collect himself.  
  
"Well, you see Quatre... before I ever lived in Seattle, before I even lived in Western Washington, I was in a relationship with this guy, Zechs. Zechs Marquise. He was promiscuous and wouldn't know monogamy if it bit him on the ass."  
  
He could see his small love stifle a giggle, yes, to him it would be amusing as well, were it not so ugly.  
  
"One night, at this party... he'd been giving signals to some ginger-haired man-whore... I guess it was the final straw... I couldn't take it. Couldn't take *him*, any longer. I told him it was over and I moved. First it was just a bit of hotel-hopping from city to city... Then I found my way into Laurel and I really liked it there. Which is why I rented the apartment and all..."  
  
Quatre knew of his apartment, knew of their disgustingly discolored walls, grimy bathroom, and horrid smell, yeah, the blonde man knew very well of that shit hole. He nodded for him to continue.  
  
"And then I met you..." that sent him into more dry sobs in Quatre's loving arms, "Oh god Quatre! *sob* I don't deserve *hiccup* you! I never did!.. *sob* All this time I *hiccup* tried to convince m-my self of some *sob* happiness..."the lanky man became quiet again, pulling away from the blonde's grasp. When he tried to recapture his lover, Trowa pulled away again and hid his face.  
  
"Oh Trowa.... Trowa no baka!" there was a catch in his own voice as well, he noted, "Why don't you deserve me!" tears were beginning to drip down his face now, "I thought you damned well deserved me, unless...... y-you don't think I'm e-eno-enough for you...." the last bit was so quiet the Latin just barely caught it. But the minute he did he did a three-sixty turnaround and caught his small love.  
  
Reassuring words were muttered long into the night. The resulting was a resounding silence that was both comfortable and fragile enough that when Rashid came in to check on them, it was broken, but not forgotten.  
  
After the tall man's swift departure, they stayed in bed. The smaller man held his lover tightly against his chest, mumbling over and over again his love and other feelings.  
  
In return, the Latin was attentive, and gave a small response every now and then. He had returned to a semblance of his normal self, and so he was acting like it, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The police had come and gone, taking Treize into custody until he could be tried and prosecuted.  
  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief and curled himself into his boyfriend's arms, snaking his own around the other boy's torso.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," Heero murmured, "I was worried..."  
  
That made him blink a few times.... Well, he knew Heero cared for him, loved him even, no matter all his protests asking how it was possible. But he didn't know that the stoic boy would worry about him as well. The thought made him tingle pleasantly. He felt the strong arms tighten around his form, allowing him to further inhale Eau de Heero.  
  
A strange and musky scent, sweat and patience, mixed with the coppery tinge of blood, still overlaid with a smokey essence. The decreasing softness in his pants and hard body pressed against him reminded Duo of just how sexually deprived they were in this relationship.  
  
"Make love to me... " he was sobbing with need, "please Heero! I need it..."  
  
They kissed again, only this time it was more feverish. Cherry lips began their descendant to a pale column of flesh.  
  
Heero alternately licked, sucked, and bit, causing an orchestra of noises to emit from his soon-to-be lover.  
  
**************************************  
  
On the other hand, Duo was loving the delicious torture. He didn't know-or care-where Heero had learned to do the things he did with his tongue, he only knew that he wanted him to continue doing them!  
  
The fabric of his shirt was being tugged and pulled at while the lips stayed firmly attached to his neck, leaving hickeys to be explained about later.  
  
//What's happening to my shirt?// his mind was frazzled. It kept telling him to look down, but he didn't want to. If he looked down, Heero might stop marking his collarbone. Finally though, he did look down.  
  
"Oh god...." deft fingers were unbuttoning his shirt slowly; the image of his boyfriend in mid-kneeling position caused a new wave of raucous moans to rip their way up his throat.  
  
**************************************  
  
The Japanese man smiled against the pale skin. He could *really* get used to having Duo for his lover. But for the moment, the damned shirt the braided man had worn was deciding to act stubbornly against him.  
  
As soon as the offending piece of fabric was removed, Duo arched into his touch. The pale dusky nipples were practically begging for some attention, but Heero kept himself in check. That reward for the both of them could come in a little bit. He actually smiled at his own stupid little pun. Duo was wearing off on him, but not in a bad way. His mind seemed to be working subconsciously, because soon enough the dark pants Duo had been wearing earlier sailed across the room in the general direction his shirt had gone to.  
  
//Commando.... nice.....// Now that his American lover was down to the bare, Heero stood back to admire the perfection before him. The pale skin was marked here and there from his love-bites, and he planned to make many more just so that everyone knew who the braided one belonged to.  
  
**************************************  
  
A flush began spreading from his cheeks to cover his entire face, he was embarrassed by the way the Asian man was looking at him. But the lust he saw in the gaze only served to turn him on more. Plus the tiny voice of the exhibitionist in him cried out in happiness at the attention.  
  
Soon though, he found himself contemplating the fact that his soon-to-be lover was wearing *way* too many clothes. Only option; solve problem by removing said clothes. Predatory eyes watched his every movement, he put himself into a kneeling position and began work on his boyfriend's clothes.  
  
The first to be removed was the shirt. Pulling it out of it's neatly tucked space in the Japanese man's and with a flick of his wrist it said hello to the lampshade.  
  
Next came away the shoes. Duo didn't really understand why Heero still had them on, but they were a nuisance and the petite man wasn't going to think on them too much, besides they were thunking against the door now.  
  
**************************************  
  
Duo was a masochist. Plain and simple. Because there was no way he could stretch these moments out in front of me so torturously without getting some sadistic pleasure from them.  
  
When I saw that he was down to the obstruction-removing of my pants, I let out a long moan. My hand just seemed magnetic to that long rope, tangling in it's softness and reveling in the pulsating feel of his hands delving inside the cloth, gripping the center of me.  
  
Suddenly a moist volcano was wrapped around my cock and I couldn't hold back the scream in my voice. I called his name as a mantra over and over while I quieted down till I was whimpering that same beautiful name.  
  
That tongue should be illegal. Damn if it wasn't the most incredible thing I'd ever felt before, but before I knew it, the edge into sweet abyss was approaching. I resolved myself not to lose it so closely, but I couldn't hold back if he kept doing the waving motion he was doing!  
  
He was going to try and coax it from me, I knew. Also, I knew that it wouldn't take that much longer if I didn't do something about it myself. But I had other plans, plans that were being thwarted at that very moment as the violet-eyed siren with his head in my lap decided to relax his throat....  
  
Duo swallowed the entire length and that was going to be my final undoing. I didn't want to choke him however, so I began pulling at the back of his head, I think he had the wrong idea though, he wouldn't go back. I decided that I needed to vocalize the predicament for him. Too bad my damn vocal cords decided to go on hiatus!  
  
"D-D-DUO!!!" I never had the chance to worn him as he pulled my climax from me before I gave warning.  
  
The little hentai didn't seem to mind though. It was the opposite in fact, he swallowed it all and tried to milk more from my spent cock. He was good at this. That was a fact, but I wanted to be able to show him just how good his partner was as well.  
  
We shared a kiss that seemed like an eternity fit into the time we could go without breathing. His tongue was in my mouth and then he was sucking mine into his. I couldn't let this go on, so I took it over, exploring his mouth, mapping it all like I'd done before. This time my senses were in overload, tasting my seed in his mouth drove me wild. I couldn't get enough, I had to have more, have it all; but I would have nothing if he didn't want to, though I highly doubted that with everything that had just happened.  
  
Our bodies were aligned and his aching erection was being pressed insistently into my the juncture of my hip. I couldn't help but grin, he had tasted me, and now I was going to taste him just like I'd wanted to do for what felt like forever.  
  
My knees bent me down to the ground by themselves, I was on automatic, my mind whirling in thoughts of what I was about to do was too much for me to go very far. But I wanted to revel in this, so I forced my mind back to reality and licked a slow path up the shaft. His moans were like Mozart to me. I loved them and lapped at the tiny slit to see what other noises he might make.  
  
Ever so slowly the swollen red head came to rest in my mouth. His hips were frantically trying to thrust and I used one hand to still them while the other grasped the base of his cock. There was a heady scent I couldn't get enough of, inch by inch I took in all of the length. I could hear him above me, those tapered hands tangling in my hair. Finally my nose was buried in the dark auburn pubes and I inhaled him, I needed to breathe him more than I needed air. Unfortunately, his hands were unrelenting in reminding me he needed my mouth as well.  
  
I tried to suck more and more of him into my mouth, I didn't even stop when I came to the hilt. Duo was enjoying it so I tried a few things to see what pleased him the most.  
  
The experimentation was getting the best of both of us though, and soon I found his heavy sac tightening. A hoarse cry and painful grip on my head were the only two warnings I had before stream after stream of thick and bitter fluid ran down my throat.  
  
Now my cock was a volcano just waiting for some filament to come and set me off. I was glad to be naked because if I had my pants still on, the friction would've made me come instantly.  
  
My legs were ready to collapse from the painful need to release, but I did stand and we used each other for support. Just as I he was gaining his breath my legs became stable again and I couldn't help but initiate at least one more savage kiss.  
  
His soft but firm body gave into submission under the kiss and the only thing I could do was steer us back to the bed about twelve feet off to the right. When we broke for air, his face was flush, the eyes half-opened and pupils dilated to make his eyes appear completely black.  
  
**************************************  
  
The cottony sheets were soft as my Japanese bronze-toned god pushed me down onto my bed. I could barely think of anything except my silent recitation. //You're my god, Heero. I love you Heero. You're my god, Heero. I love you.....//  
  
He moved on top of me and I couldn't imagine ever feeling better before in my life. Our heights were off by a small amounts so his erection aligned with mine and the friction was near perfect. I put my hands on his shoulders, being without my voice I had to silently try and make him understand.  
  
It seemed to work because as he came down to kiss me again, something perfect in itself, his right hand drifted down my abdomen, the muscles contracting beneath his touch. The hand went even further past my straining sex and I couldn't help but pull away from our kiss and cry out at such a loss.  
  
My cry turned into a gracious moan, the tapered fingers of that same traitorous hand were circling around my entrance now. I'm in heaven! //Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.//  
  
"I love you Heero Yuy!" I shouted my last thought out loud enough to be heard to the end of the block.  
  
The ministrations stopped and I couldn't believe it, I tried wiggling to get those deliciously long fingers inside me, but Heero wasn't having any of it.  
  
"Do you mean that Duo?" his voice was wavering with undying hope so frail that one wrong word could shatter his very being.  
  
I just smiled serenely-hey! I may be a loudmouth and impatient person, but I'm also a romantic, give me my due credit-and put my arms up around his shoulders. Going slowly to prolong the torture, oh how I loved to see this gruff man squirm...  
  
"Yes. Heero Yuy, I love you," my words were absolute and he knew it. His eyes began to get that misty pre-waterworks look and I was about to think I'd broken the mood.  
  
Then suddenly he plunged down onto my mouth with a kiss that took not only my breath away, but my heart and soul as well. His index finger had pushed itself in harshly during the tongue-wars episode and it hurt a bit. I scrunched my face up in the pain and immediately felt a difference, when I opened my eyes again, Heero's face held a look that showed he was really worried about hurting me. It hurt yeah, but the pleasure of knowing what was to come was immense. So I smiled again and pushed back on the finger a bit to tell him to keep going.  
  
It resumed the pushing and prodding. It's been a long time so I was tight, but it felt good nonetheless. After a while though, it just wasn't enough, I pushed back harder to try and convey because my mouth was occupied on Heero's chest. The finger withdrew and soon a second lubricated friend joined with the first.  
  
Two fingers stretching my sphincter turned into three, and soon they had found my weak spot.  
  
"AH! Heero!!" I stopped torturing his nipples and clung for dear life to his broad shoulders. He kept on stroking that wonderful bundle of nerves until I thought I'd come. I think he sensed it because the next thing I know, his fingers are out and the blunt tip of a hot and heavy cock is pressing in slowly.  
  
It burned a bit, but I didn't care, it was glorious! That thick prick moving up my ass slower than Hilde's brain waves was anguish. Heero was taking forever and I was starting to tear the sheets when my hands moved to the bed again.  
  
The sound of heavy panting made me realize my eyes were scrunched shut and I opened them with force. Heero was above me and inside me all the way now, weighty scrotum resting against my cheeks. His eyes were closed too and I could see the hand with a death grip on my hip.  
  
"Heero," I croaked out, his magnificent blue orbs immediately popped open, "move!" I pulled myself off of his hard member and thrust back to impale myself again.  
  
I don't think I could've been any clearer, so he got the message. As the slick muscle worked it's way in and out slowly a few times, I couldn't take it....  
  
"Heero goddamit!" I seemed to have found my voice again, "If you don't fuck me hard right now, we're through!"  
  
The change was so quick to follow I don't think I even finished the threat before he was gripping my hips tightly and slamming into me. Yeah, this hurt a bit, but I couldn't get over the feeling of having him fuck me into the mattress. My prostate was ruthlessly exploited and I wasn't in even remote pain anymore, my hands were doing their own grappling of the headboad.  
  
It felt like all too soon when that insurmountable peak of pleasure began to become more conquerable. A wonderfully tight hand wrapped around my cock and I couldn't help but start screaming incoherent sounds.  
  
Streams of pre-come began running down, becoming a lubricant for Heero's frantic pulls on my erection. Before I knew it, he was milking my seed from me and I could feel my muscles spasm. His own cum coated my insides and I loved the feeling of the streams splashing thickly on my prostate.  
  
After we both finished with our amazing orgasms, I didn't want him to go but he must have had enough sense to know how much I'd be hurting if he didn't leave me. But we were able to snuggle up in our mutual stickiness and trust me...  
  
I've never felt better in all of my life.  
  
TBC......  
  
[1] You hentais! Not like that! He meant Trowa's arms! ^_~  
  
[2] Alki is a beach in West Seattle, a suburb just off of Downtown Seattle. And for future reference, Duo and Heero live in West Seattle, while Quatre and Trowa live in Queen Anne. Winner Enterprises Inc. is located in Downtown Seattle. I haven't decided where to stick Wuffers.... got all that? Great. Any ideas for Wufei, send em on in!  
  
Lastly; I'm sorry this took so damn long, but it's about twice as big as usual and I even put the long-awaited for 1x2 lemon in! YAY! ^_^ Now I just gotta get started on chapter 9.... o_o... 


	9. Happiness is Made of Glass

Author: Hiriyou

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys -cheering from characters of GW- SHUT THE FCK UP! -everyone but hiriyou sweatdrops-

Warnings: AU, lemony goodness, sap, language, OOC, relena-bashing, hilde- bashing, OC, masturbation, and angst, angst, angst!!

Pairings: 3x4x3, 1X2+1X1, 13X1, 13X6, 6X3

Hiriyou: Well, Wuffie, I'm glad you were able to get over all of this. :)

Wufei: -mumbles-

Hiriyou: -twitch- What was that?

Wufei: I said that it was a surprise I hadn't DIED in the amount of time it took you to get this out.

Hiriyou: -.-;;; Ano… Gomen, I got really, really sidetracked and whatnot.

Wufei: o.o Did you just… apologize?

Hiriyou: ... No.

----scene change-------

//thoughts//

**Happiness is Made of Glass**

The days wore on and the two lovers lived contentedly in their little makeshift palace. There was a balance in place between the workspace and the home; Heero was quite firmly set on the fact that as it was a professional office and he absolutely refused to give into Duo's antics, no matter how hard the American man tried to tease his lover into giving in to a little playtime during work. It took no time at all for Duo to learn to respect Heero's wishes and relaxed back into the comfortable air of his shared space with Trowa while Heero and Quatre discussed the larger corporate issues.

Slowly, Duo was incorporating more activity and liveliness into Heero's, quite bluntly, boring life. Heero, in turn, was trying to give Duo a bit more of a cultivating and enriching atmosphere than the clubs and Axel's Greases bar he enjoyed hanging out in. Tonight was one of Duo's nights for fun and he had decided to take Heero dancing this time. It wasn't as if Heero had never danced, it was just... Well, Heero had never danced. He was like a frozen fish when you got him in front of music and Duo knew that if he could get his lover out into a sweaty room packed with people that he could definitely make the Japanese man a little more laid back and loosened up.

"Heero! C'mon, hurry up!" Duo was getting impatient and so he swung into the bedroom with a flourish, only to find his lover blush lightly and tug at the bottom of shirt.

"Duo..." the voice was just a tad stronger than a squeak, "Are you sure this is what I should wear?" Violet eyes floated up and down the length of his body and the grin that came from them could have carved diamonds.

"Positive." He grabbed the reluctant hand and pulled the two of them through the door to Heero's car, Duo was going to drive tonight and Heero wanted a good seatbelt on his chest for events such as that.

------------------

Watching the sleek black automobile pull away from the house, two women sat in another car, this time a deep royal blue-violet, and revved the engine. They pulled out of the parking lot three houses down and kept a leisurely pace behind the black car.

"Hilde, you'll have to watch their car when I go to a different street, don't want them to know we're following them after all." The woman in the passenger's seat nodded an affirmative. As the drive took them over the West Seattle Bridge and through downtown, she decided to go through fourth avenue instead of first like the tail of the men they were on.

"Okay, where are they?" she asked.

"They just turned onto Pike St.," said her German companion calmly.

"Good," Relena turned their own car onto Pike St., stopping only at the intersection for the red light and seeing their black car move lazily past. She turned and followed the happy couple up to a prominent night club, not totally ostentatious but prominent nonetheless. Relena had heard of it before, The O-Effect: they pumped pure oxygen into the dance floor to induce a heightened effect on the dancers. She smiled maliciously as she pulled up for a valet. "I told you that you would regret this, Heero Yuy."

------------------

Duo grinned and pulled his lover out of the car to let the valet take it. Heero was a little dismayed about someone other than him or his lover driving it but Duo put his mind at rest. "It'll be all right, Hee-chan, they're closely monitored."

Inside The O-Effect everything seemed ethereal to Heero. People were grinding without care, everyone was dancing as a single group of people that was all at once so time so tight nobody looked able to dance without touching five body parts with five different people but loose enough that the minute you walked into it you were enveloped into the crazy synchronization it offered. His eyes widened a bit as it looked like Duo was still holding his hand and pulling him straight towards the pit of people who were high on the molecules radiating out of the vents above and on the sides of the dance floor.

"C'mon!" He laughed playfully and they entered into the writhing throng. Duo first, then he pulled Heero in after him and up to him so that he could dance against his boyfriend. It was an odd experience, because he knew he couldn't really be jealous of all the people touching and dancing against his partner, but at the same time felt an overwhelming urge to proclaim said partner as his and his alone, anyone who touched him would die. At just the right time, before his warring thoughts decided to jump in on it, that delectable ass, the ass that could have made the pope hot under the collar started grinding against his groin.

The effect of that was immediate and Duo knew it. //Got you... Now he's not going to want to leave.// He felt the hardened bulge in the tight leather pants he'd made Heero wear and groaned so that his lover could hear it.

//Oh dear god, if he keeps groaning like that I don't think I can wait until we get home...// His hands snaked along his boyfriend's torso; one caught the braid and wrapped it around his hand, the other gripped his lover's hips and slammed his own hips forward with enough force to nearly knock him forward. Duo responded by not so much standing up as rolling his entire body into a vertical position.

"Well, Heero," he whispered huskily into his ear while some other people pushed against them he bit into the side of bronzed neck that had allowed itself to peak out, "Are you trying to tell me something?" He grinned lecherously and allowed some other people to dance against them and push them together more. Neither of the men noticed another couple coming into the club, nor did they care; though they would have if they had seen who such people were.

-----------------------

Her salmon pink dress accentuated her curves in quite a few of the wrong places. That little bit of pudge in her stomach shone like a beacon and the aquamarine eye shadow she'd put on to show off her eyes simply made the rest of the skin on her face appear too flushed. "Do you see them?"

The other woman was dressed in pants and a shirt, open so much at the neck that if she moved wrong you got a flash of her bra, a nonsensical lavendar thing with lacy frills on the edges. "Yes, I do," Hilde was disgusted with the man she thought she'd wanted to love her. He was an abhorration of decent humanity, grinding away and kissing another man! That's why you tried to kill him before, isn't it? creeped that little voice in her head.

//I didn't know about it then, Relena had to tell me about it.//

Somewhere in your mind you knew it and you just didn't want to admit to it.

//How the hell would you know what goes on in my mind?//

Duh, I live here. Hilde could feel something akin to a mental slap across her face and her eyes glinted with rage. Disgusting, homosexual behavior should never be tolerated. It was one thing to use someone of the same sex for just sexual pleasure, that was nothing and nothing was wrong with it; but what these two were doing... It was against human nature!

"Good, where are they?" The blonde head followed the pointing of the finger and spotted that uncouth slob of an imbecile kissing the gorgeous man she'd been after for so long only to be spurned time and time again. "Ready?" A nod, "Let's go."

They made their way down the steps of the club into the actual dance floor and after a short time of trying to migrate through the people the effects of the oxygen took their toll. Her body felt heavier, but she herself felt more energetic. People were almost in an daze and Relena thought that it was possible they laced the oxygen with another chemical, maybe one not so innocent?

Finally reaching the two, both of them were locked together and paid no attention to either Relena or Hilde. She looked thoughtfully at her partner, who looked back at her and nodded, they both reached for Duo (they had debated on this for a short while, but eventually Relena gave in, knewing they wouldn't hold a chance of taking Heero with them) and snagged his arms at the elbows.

Without giving him a chance for protest they dragged him as easily as they could through the people on the floor. It took longer than usual for the announcement to register in his mind//What the hell?!// but by that time Hilde had clamped a hand over his mouth and Heero was raging, trying to run to them. The people were closing around his lover and kidnappers like water, though, and he didn't want to just hurt people until he could get out of them. Eventually he broke down and just barrelled through the assembly, though they didn't notice too much, and tried to run after them. By this time, though, the two women had dragged the braided man through the doors and were getting into their car.

Heero was livid and nearly tore the hand off the valet who handed him his keys and he stormed into his car, ready to crash and burn should it be necessary in getting the love of his life back. Before he even had a chance to start up the ignition, however, his cell phone began to ring.

The number wasn't one he recognized, he flipped it open and said murderously, "What the hell do you want?" Giggling followed his words and his hands bit into the soft leather of the steering wheel.

"Well, well, now Heero, is that really any way to talk to the women who have your darling little boyfriend?" He tried to melt the plastic communicator with his eyes alone, the blathering woman continued. "Now, if you're ready to play nice we're ready to begin." Heero was sure he could hear a smile in the background of her voice. "The park at Pioneer Square, near the Underground tour on Yesler, be there in half an hour." Then, as maybe an afterthought, "Oh, and don't call this number again." She said nothing more and hung up the phone.

His mind was so focused on thoughts of those two bitches in heat with his poor helpless love he had no idea of what he could do. Did he have time to go to WEI? He was on fifth and Union at the moment, he had a half hour before he had to be nearly a mile from his office. Yes, he had time. His cobalt eyes blazed as he nearly tore all the rubber off of his car braking and jumped out with barely any time given to lock the doors. He bounded up the steps to his office, the elevator wouldn't be fast enough.

--------------------------

It was very late and the only people around were mostly a few nightowls with paperwork that had to be completed for the next day; on his way stalking to his own office he passed by the hallway that led to the office Quatre had, he noticed that there was a light on. His mind broke away for a second. //Quatre's never here this late... not since he and Trowa got serious.// He approached the office of his best friend and heard grumblings of frustration, he opened the door and noticed the bedraggled Arabian going over some spreadsheets and nearly chewing the eraser off the rest of the pencil in his hand.

"Quatre," he said, the name falling on the floor like a lead weight. The light blue eyes swiveled up to meet dark cobalt eyes, surprised mouth in a little 'o.'

"Heero! I didn't know you'd--what's wrong?" he noticed the near-crazed look in his friend's eyes, set of his jaw and the clenched fists that had yet to break apart. He wasn't answering just yet, "Heero! What's wrong?!" the smaller man got up and came over to his friend. Heero broke slightly.

"They-they have him..." his voice cracked and he choked back a sob. Just after he'd saved his love from that rat bastard Treize he had to deal with this kind of shit. Quatre was puzzled.

"Who has whom?" he really couldn't understand vague sentences very well.

"Relena--" the man's eyes opened wide in fright, that woman was horrendous! "And Hilde," He didn't know who that was, but thought that it wasn't a good name anyway and didn't think to change his feelings, since she must have been in league with Relena. "They took Duo..."

"WHAT?!" Quatre was aghast, he pulled back from his supportive hand on Heero's shoulder and stood shell-shocked. "What do you mean, they 'took Duo?'"

"I mean that they came and grabbed him and made sure I couldn't follow them!" Heero screamed petulantly, "I want him back and I need him back, Quatre!" Heero sobbed quietly, "I can't deal with this sort of shit popping up so fucking often. Just after we'd thought that things were going to be okay and work out fine..." he trailed off, curled into the fetal position and did his best to stay strong. Happy endings were made of sand and it flowed through Time's hourglasses without a care to the people falling through it.

"It's all right, Heero," Quatre leaned down concerned and patted his shoulders, "We'll get Duo back and you can make sure they'll pay for this." His voice was very quiet and as Heero looked at him he saw a scary sobriety that the man had never seen before in his friend's face. This wasn't one of rage, it was one that bespoke only the truth.

--------------------

A/N: Honestly folks, I really AM sorry. I know, this literally took me years to do, because I gave up on fanfiction for a long while. Tama-Kit and I had a falling out and I lost my passion for fanfiction because of it. This doesn't mean I'm going to come back with a rampant vengeance, it just means I was able to actually WRITE something again. Hopefully though this will encourage me to write more. Let's see, shall we? - Until next time, then! 3


	10. Gunshots and Bloodspots

-1Author: Hiriyou

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys -cheering from characters of GW- SHUT THE FCK UP! -everyone but hiriyou sweatdrops-

Warnings: AU, lemony goodness, sap, language, OOC, relena-bashing, hilde- bashing, OC, masturbation, and angst, angst, angst!!

Pairings: 3x4x3, 1X2+1X1, 13X1, 13X6, 6X3

Hiriyou: Sorry, no little author/character squabbles this time around:D

Duo: -saunters out of the bedroom- What are you talking about?

Hiriyou: I just said that there weren't going to be any squabbles between us this time.

Duo: -puppy eyes- Between US? I thought you LIKED me? T-T

Hiriyou: -hastily- I do! I do! I really meant Wufei more than anyone. -sweat drops-

Wufei: -bursts in- Hey now!

Hiriyou and Duo together: Oh just shut up!

----scene change-------

//thoughts//

Gunshots and Bloodspots

There were benefits to being the head and single heir of a billion-dollar corporation; one of them being that you had enough money to throw it around without caring where it landed. This time it landed in the lap of several brute-force bodyguards, a few police officers, and even a sniper, in the event that things turned ugly. Quatre doubted the girls were that serious, but he never took chances when it involved the lives of his friends.

Heero was adamant that he had to appear to go them alone, that it would look bad to just show up complete with an army behind him; he didn't want to startle that crazed bitch into something rash, like marring that perfect neck of Duo's. He drove his own car while Quatre and the rest of the bandwagon stayed behind a reasonable two blocks or so, spaced out for about a block of vehicles; respectable distances to try and show indiscrimination to them; the minute Heero called them or yelled or anything they'd screech in ready to maim or disarm, whichever was preferable at the time.

The sleek automobile pulled up to the small barely-there park in Pioneer Square, really it was just a small island of grass, a couple of trees, and a sitting area with an arbor that the city liked to proclaim was a park, but all that matter to him was that he could see the bright blonde head of Relena cast against the moonlight and a hunched figure against her. //DUO!// his mind screamed in rage and twisted agony towards wanting to rush to his love and wanting to pummel his captor.

He parked the car on a street that had no parking, but it didn't matter to him right now. Quatre and his entourage waited where they could just make out his figure leaving the car. Heero walked across the barren road towards this woman--no--this blob-like thing that some people who were at the verge of being legally blind might consider stretching their words and call it a woman, and his boyfriend for past five months or so. "Relena!" he called out angrily.

She smiled grimly as he came nearer. Her love, her only, the one who had spurned her for this wretched fey next to her, a man no less! "Heero, so wonderful to see you again," she purred. His eyes were furious and his hands itched to strike out at her, she laughed but inside she was seething as well. "To what do I give this pleasure?"

"Cut the crap, bitch," his low voice growled at her, she was in a momentary shock from such language from her love! "The game is over, let Duo go!"

"Oh," she glared at him and wrapped her hand around his chin, forcing him to look at his lover, "You mean this bag of dirt?" She raised one manicured hand above him, before Heero could shoot out and cover the distance she brought it down fiercely against the alabaster cheek. Heero screamed and his eyes bulged out staring at Relena and wishing that he had any sort of object that could possibly be made projectile at his dispense right this moment.

"Let. Him. Go," he ground out, willing his body to obey him and not charge after her. "Let him go, Relena," he repeated. "I swear, you'll get minimal sentencing for this if you just let him go NOW." The obnoxious blonde bimbo had the audacity to laugh at him!

"Heero, this isn't about him. It was never about him," her eyes sharpened and narrowed into two chips of frosted glass. "This is about you. All you. It always was. You're the one," she stepped forward, letting Duo's head slump forward as his body wracked with silent sobs, "who wouldn't let our relationship flower. You always refused me, you would never just listen to the logic of nature that a man and a woman should be together." She gave a casual flick of her wrist behind her, "THIS IS NOT A WOMAN!" she screamed. "It is a disgusting, ill-begotten whore who has lured you into his bed!" Relena continued to rant and rave. But Hilde's face, hidden behind the arbor housing Duo, was crestfallen.

'Whore?'

Well, he is.

'Shut up,' her mind said angrily, 'Just shut up now.'

If you don't agree with me, then you must not agree with Relena.

'But she's so smart… Why would she say such horrible things?'

Cause she's a bitch.

'Stop that!' screeched her inner-thoughts.

Well, she is. If you don't agree with me, then you should do something about Relena.

'Who ARE you?'

I told you before the voice sneered. I'm you.

As Relena continued to rave about how the natural law and the Bible itself was abhorred by the disease of homosexuals, Hilde slowly stood to her feet. The cool metal of the black .45 semi-automatic that Relena had taken from somewhere and given her burned against her flesh, neatly tucked inside her jeans' waistband. Seemingly dazed, she reached her hand up and pushed the shirt aside, revealing the black glint of metal against her paler skin; and pulled it free.

-----------------

By this time, however, Quatre's men were strategically placed around the scene of Pioneer Square. Not an armed squad of police, but enough police were intermingled that it nearly was. Most of them had their pistols and rifles trained on Relena, waiting for the breath of an armed threat.

Three of them, however, had taken the time to scout closer to the targets and had seen Hilde come up and pull the gun out of her waistband. At the pistol's sudden appearance they too popped up as if the ground had sprouted soldiers to defend the two men.

"HALT!" cried one of the officers, pistol trained and ready to fire on Hilde. Another had already positioned his on Relena's body in the event of her own possible actions. They sat like stone gargoyles in their trooping gear and completely immobile. Hilde was crying softly, muffled sobs as she squinted her eyes and her brain racked through the disorder tensing and cracking her mind and trailing her thoughts behind them in a disarrayed fashion; like a tattered security blanket to an infant.

Hilde's sobs were very easy to hear now and in that flash of moment Duo felt infinite pity for this woman who had obviously gone over the edge. Was it really all because of him? If so then he hated himself; but deep in the logical recesses of his mind he was also just as sure that he was not the entire cause of this and that it went further than he would probably realize. "Stop it, Relena!" she screamed, pointing the shaking gun at her abettor. Through the tangled mess of sheets in her mind she drove to speak clearly, "I may not--not-- I may not have his love," her eyes screwed shut from the concentration it took, "But I still love--love him!" she sobbed uncontrollably through the ranting. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" With her final scream she shot at the blonde woman three times, one of the officers fired two shots into Hilde as she released the trigger.

The first shot hit Relena in the clavicle, unbalancing her as the first shot to Hilde caught her in the arm and caused the second shot to Relena to hit her in the stomach. The second shot to Hilde caught her in the ribcage as her arm had flown off of the target and so the last shot to Relena grazed her right calf. Both woman fell down, screaming in agony though there was a sense of malice in Hilde's expression. Warring personalities came together to give peace to her fractured and tormented mind. Sirens wailed in the distance, probably coming from Harborview or Swedish Medical.

Three ambulances arrived after a minute or so; Quatre had already had the number ready and hit the call button on his cellphone the minute a shot was heard. When he came to get a full view of the incident he found Heero cradling a shocked and traumatized American man in his arms and two women bleeding profusely in the dirt of Pioneer Square. The two police officers were doing their best to stem the blood flow from Relena's collarbone and stomach but it seemed to have little effect. Hilde was gasping and clutching her side where a dark pool had caused mud to stick everywhere, but she was still alive. He looked at both women with morose pity and walked closer to comfort his two friends.

"Are you two all right?" Heero nodded numbly to him, stroking the long chestnut hair while the owner of said hair looked up at Quatre with traumatized eyes; his face a scene of sympathy and sadness. Before Duo had a chance to speak, Heero sighed softly and picked him up; the lightweight man felt much lighter than he really should have.

"Please, Quatre, I think we need to leave now." The blonde Arabian nodded, EMTs could wait for now and deal with the two women. He escorted his friends to the private town car he had driven in and ordered driver to take them to Duo's house, now home for Heero as well. "Thank you," came the small, whispered gratitude of his Japanese friend. He smiled softly in response and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Anything, Heero, anything I can do to help."

When they arrived at the small home Heero was able to set Duo down and only needed to help him limping up the stairs. He waved back at his friend and then the town car drove off. They entered the dark and cold house, not bothering to turn on any lights. Heero steered Duo towards the bedroom and helped both of them to remove their clothing. Naked and still in a slight shock, they curled against each other and fell into a listless sleep.

------

Aiyah! Finally! Wow. Shorter than usual but I hope it helped to satisfy your thirsts for more CK! ) Take care, everyone, I'll be trying to get chapter 11 up and written as soon as I can! I may need to go on a break for a short while, though, because I need to find a new place to live now. D

**Oh, and please-please-please-please PLEASE REVIEW! -puppy dog chibi eyes- I only got ONE review last chapter and so I wasn't feeling very inspired! I need your reivews to feed my artists' muse! **


End file.
